Hunter
by SheilaStV
Summary: Dos hermanos cazadores. Dos chicas en problemas. Sus destinos se cruzan y ninguno sospecha lo mucho que cambiaran sus vidas luego de encontrarse, enfrentándose a cosas que, incluso para ellos, eran inimaginables. - AU - Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kag
1. El piloto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Nota** : En la siguiente historia se mostraran una gran variedad de referencias, que engloban: series, películas, libros, y todo aquello que alguna vez me intereso y gusto del mundo sobrenatural.

 **Hunter**

 _Dos hermanos cazadores. Dos chicas en problemas. Sus destinos se cruzan y ninguno sospecha lo mucho que cambiaran sus vidas luego de encontrarse, enfrentándose a cosas que, incluso para ellos, eran inimaginables._

 **Capítulo 1: El piloto.**

Estaba completamente convencido de que aquel caso era una total pérdida de tiempo. Pero su hermano estaba decidido a inspeccionar el lugar. Acabarían con su aburrimiento, eso le había dicho.

De modo que se encontraban en un hospital abandonado ubicado en algún lugar de Kanto. No les había resultado precisamente fácil llegar, ya que los lugareños se negaban a ofrecerles una dirección. Habían logrado llegar siguiendo su instinto de cazadores.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, junto a su hermano menor, Inuyasha, se dedicaban a cazar seres sobrenaturales. Desde pequeños habían heredado el don, o maldición, de poder ver a entes que no pertenecían al mundo de los humanos.

Caminaron por los estrechos y largos pasillos, alumbrados sólo por la luz de sus linternas, por alguna razón no parecía que ninguna luz se filtraba por las ventanas. El lugar llevaba abandonado varias décadas, las paredes estaban pintadas con diferentes grafitis, obra de algunos rufianes adolescentes; todo el sitio era un verdadero caos, los pisos estaban llenos de basura acumulada a lo largo de los años; varias ramas habían roto un par de ventanas y se adentraban en las habitaciones, ocasionando sonidos guturales con la brisa nocturna.

Al entrar en otra habitación una extraña mariposa blanca pasó volando delante de ellos, la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el aire, en ese momento Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de algo, aquel lugar parecía un laberinto, no logró reconocer los grafitis en las paredes a su espalda, parecía que habían entrado en otra habitación sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

Escucharon unas pisadas que venían desde el piso superior y al ubicar las escaleras, subieron. Las pisadas cesaron de pronto. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Siguieron avanzando en los desolados pasillos hasta que un sonido volvió a alertarlos. Los hermanos se vieron y sólo asintieron señalando el lugar de donde parecía venir el ruido.

—¡Rin, espera! —escucharon la voz de una muchacha, y sólo segundos más tardes otra se apareció ante ellos y corrió directamente hasta Sesshoumaru.

—Tienen que ayudarnos a salir de aquí —habló la muchacha con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios? —se exasperó Sesshoumaru al verse acorralado por la joven.

—Son reales —dijo la muchacha que se había quedado escondida.

Los hermanos detallaron a ambas jóvenes, iban ataviadas con lo que parecían ser unos disfraces. La que seguía abrazada a Sesshoumaru iba con un kimono en color blanco con un bordeado en rojo, y colgada a la espalda llevaba una extraña mascara blanca con unas orejas de cerdo en la parte superior.

La otra chica llevaba un uniforme de colegiala, combinando los colores verde y blanco, varias zonas del uniforme llevaban manchas resecas que parecían simular sangre, en su rostro aún quedaba rastro del maquillaje que se había colocado.

—Claro que somos reales —afirmó su hermano como si tal cosa—. ¿Por qué tendrías razones para dudarlo?

—Tenemos más de 24 horas encerradas en este lugar, hemos comenzado a alucinar un poco —confesó al acercarse por completo al trio.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen un par de niñas en este lugar? —preguntó Sesshoumaru tratando de soltarse del agarre de la joven.

La que iba ataviaba con el uniforme les contó que la noche anterior habían estado celebrando una fiesta de Halloween en una casa no muy lejos de ese lugar, y al no contar con la suficiente emoción uno de sus compañeros sugirió que dieran un paseo por el hospital abandonado. De seis personas que habían entrado al viejo edificio sólo quedaban ellas dos, o eso era lo que creían, ya que desde hace horas que no habían logrado contactar con nadie más.

Kagome, como se había presentado la muchacha, les contó que habían estado escuchando toda clase de ruidos proveniente de distintas habitaciones. Y en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar distintos sonidos, como si de repente el lugar cobrara vida.

—Está comenzando de nuevo. Tenemos que salir de aquí —habló la muchacha que vestía el kimono.

—¿Qué es lo que está comenzando?

Kagome les dijo que las veces anteriores que comenzaban a escucharse aquellos sonidos, era el momento justo en que alguno de sus amigos había desaparecido.

Lo que lograba escucharse era el bullicio recurrente de una sala de cirugía: puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, el tintineo de varios objetos metálicos, las ruedas de camillas al ser arrastradas. Y luego de eso unos gritos desesperados inundaron el lugar, eran alaridos llenos de agonía.

Sesshoumaru vio a su hermano dirigirse a la habitación de la cual parecían provenir aquellos sonidos, antes de poder cruzar el umbral la muchacha vestida de colegiala lo hizo detenerse al tomarlo del brazo.

—Te acompañare. Quiero encontrar a mis amigos.

—Están muertos —habló la muchacha separándose finalmente de Sesshoumaru—. Todos moriremos si no salimos de aquí.

—No puedes estar segura de que…

—Más allá de esa habitación —señaló hacia el lugar de donde provenían todos los sonidos—. Vi cuando de la nada le cortaban la cabeza —la muchacha hablaba con la mirada perdida, sumida todavía en lo que había visto.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada y él se encaminó hacia la habitación señalada.

—Quédate con ellas e intenta ubicar la salida de este lugar.

—No hay salida. Moriremos aquí —dijo Rin al borde de la desesperación.

Sesshoumaru logró ver algo en la habitación contigua y se dirigió hasta allí. Vio a una mujer anciana que vestía un kimono ceremonial. La mujer estaba de pie dándole la espalda. Por la forma que vestía y por el aura que emitía pensó que ella no había muerto en aquel terrible lugar.

—¿Por qué tu alma se ha quedado atrapada en este mundo? —preguntó y en ese momento la anciana se volvió a verlo.

—Ellos están cerca. Ya no puedo retenerlos mucho más.

—Déjalos pasar.

La mujer lo vio por un instante y se apartó del umbral. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un grupo de fantasmas hicieran su aparición. Eran los fantasmas de un grupo de médicos y enfermeras, lucían sus uniformes quirúrgicos.

De acuerdo con los rumores, hace años había existido un equipo médico que se dedicaba a realizar cirugías clandestinas, en las cuales morían la mayoría de sus pacientes, se rumoreaba que después de un tiempo comenzaron a realizar cirugías sin sedar a los pacientes, ya que de esa forma obtenían un mayor resultado para sus experimentos. Eran los gritos de las víctimas, al ser abiertas y sometidas a semejantes actos, los que se escuchaban.

Se dice que un día fueron descubiertos por unos pasantes, tres de ellos fueron asesinados de forma atroz al cortarles la cabeza en un corte limpio y seguro. El único sobreviviente se encargó de prender fuego a esa área del hospital, quemando con ello toda la evidencia y terminando con la vida de los torturadores. El joven pudo salir, pero las heridas causadas por el fuego consumieron su vida al poco tiempo.

Desde entonces cualquiera que osara acercarse al ala este del primer piso, era castigado con la muerte, luego de ser torturado y perseguido por los gritos de aquellas almas atormentadas. Al equipo no le gustaban los fisgones.

—Faltan tres de ellos —le anunció la anciana.

Sesshoumaru pareció no escuchar las palabras, y sin esperar más tomó el revólver que llevaba en la espalda, sujeto al pantalón. En un rápido movimiento disparó y el primer proyectil hizo evaporarse a uno de los espectros. Las balas que utilizaban para ese caso eran hechas de sal, especialmente creadas para combatir fantasmas.

Los cuatro espíritus restantes se esparcieron en la habitación. La anciana permanecía allí y parecía querer mantener al fantasmal equipo en aquella habitación. Con su velocidad habitual Sesshoumaru esquivaba los ataques directos y realizaba disparos precisos hasta quedar sólo uno de ellos, lo tenía ya en la mira, justo para dispararle, entonces un grito llegó hasta él, parecía ser la voz de una chica. Se distrajo un segundo y escuchó la risa espectral.

—La hemos conseguido—la voz gutural lleno la habitación—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para… —las palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Sesshoumaru haló del gatillo.

Miró en derredor y no encontró rastro de la anciana, se dispuso entonces a salir de aquel lugar.

Escuchó el sonido de pisadas y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia las escaleras, vio a su hermano descender del piso de arriba, la muchacha que llevaba el uniforme lo acompañaba, no había rastro de la chica con el kimono. Kagome se mantenía firmemente sujeta al brazo de su hermano, tenía el terror impregnado en su rostro.

—Maldición —masculló Inuyasha al ubicarse, seguían sin poder bajar, aquel lugar parecía tener alterado el tiempo y espacio, le había resultado imposible conseguir la salida.

—¿Dónde esta la otra muchacha?

—Nos encontramos con tres fantasmas, mientras que me deshacía de dos el tercero se la llevo —explicó brevemente. La muchacha a su lado lo soltó de pronto y comenzó a mover los brazos, alterada.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Todo esto es mi culpa, ella no quería venir y yo la convencí. Ahora… ahora, esta muerta.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando un par de niños se meten en terreno desconocido —soltó Sesshoumaru con sorna. Le molestaba enormemente aquella clase de jóvenes que participaban en esa clase de aventura sin medir el peligro real, o se ponían a jugar la ouija para pasar el rato y se arrepentían al abrirle la puerta a algún terrible demonio. En su mundo el arrepentimiento no servía de nada, no cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

Murmurando un par de palabras contra la estupidez adolescente, se dispuso a buscar una manera de salir.

* * *

Lo último que lograba recordar era estar con Kagome e Inuyasha, el menor de los hermanos y el único que se había molestado en presentarse. Estaban recorriendo el piso por tercera vez tratando de encontrar otras escaleras que no los llevasen de regreso al mismo punto y fue cuando Inuyasha sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar. Ella se encontraba a un lado de Kagome y en un segundo se vio empujada al otro lado de la habitación, aturdida, intentó enfocarse. Inuyasha comenzó a decir cosas como si discutiera con alguien, y a la misma vez ella sintió como algo o alguien la sujetaba por las piernas, comenzó a gritar, desesperada, y luego se vio rápidamente arrastrada por el frío suelo.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de como haber llegado al sitio donde estaba. Su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco.

No podía ver absolutamente nada, a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. A sus oídos no llegaba el más mínimo sonido.

Por lo que podía interpretar estaba acostada en lo que parecía ser una lámina de aluminio, podía sentir el frío contacto en sus muslos descubiertos. Intentó moverse sin éxito, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Quiso gritar, mas ningún sonido fue emitido por sus labios.

Aquella sensación la sentía remotamente conocida, como un recuerdo reprimido, en su infancia quizás.

Comenzó a realizar un mayor esfuerzo para moverse o gritar y lo único que logró obtener fue una fuerte opresión en su pecho que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración.

En medio de la desesperación comenzó a escuchar susurros incoherentes que parecían venir de varias direcciones. Podía jurar que casi podía sentir el frío aliento de las personas sobre ella, como si le susurraran al oído. Y entonces, para hacer mayor sus miedos, sintió el tacto de un par de manos que le sujetaban las piernas y los brazos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, y lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un ligero jadeo lleno de desesperación.

´´No es real. No es real. No es real´´ comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su abuela le había dicho en una ocasión que sólo podría hacerle daño aquello en lo que ella creyese.

Pero en aquel momento, sintiendo como apretaban las sujeciones en sus miembros, y los susurros parecían empezar a tener más coherencia, en ese momento las palabras de su abuela quedaban perdidas.

Comenzó a sentir unos helados dedos recorrer sus hombros, su cuello. Sintió un ligero corte en su garganta y pudo escuchar con claridad:

—Esta vez no escaparas. —La voz era grotesca y escalofriante. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo y se estremeció toda, presa del pánico.

Un sollozo murió en sus labios cuando su boca fue cubierta por una cadavérica mano. Las uñas intentando traspasar su piel.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza deseando que aquel martirio terminara pronto.

¿Por qué debía pasar por aquel tormento? Si iba a morir hubiese preferido que le cortasen la cabeza como había visto que le sucedía a uno de sus compañeros, pero aquello, sentir aquella desesperación, estar acorralada sin poder moverse o hablar lo sentía incluso peor que cualquier cosa.

Se sintió arrastrada junto la lámina de aluminio, y entonces la oscuridad se desvaneció. Aún con el cuerpo inmóvil se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo primero que logró ver fue el perfil del mayor de los hermanos.

—¿Era una fiesta privada? —le escuchó preguntar, pero la pregunta no iba dirigida hacia ella.

Si hubo respuesta o no, no logró escucharla, el perfil del hombre se endureció todavía más, si aquello era posible, y entonces escuchó la detonación de un arma. Una pequeña nube de polvo grisáceo estalló sobre su cuerpo y sintió que el peso y las sujeciones que tenía desaparecían.

El hombre la tomó en brazos y salió con ella de aquel lugar. Sufrió un estremecimiento al darse cuenta del lugar en el que había estado. Estuvo encerrada en uno de los cubículos destinados a los cadáveres luego de las autopsias.

Sesshoumaru caminó en silencio, subió dos tramos de escalera y se encontraron con Kagome e Inuyasha. Fue en ese momento cuando él la dejó de pie en el suelo.

Kagome se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se permitió llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

—Muy bien, anciana —comenzó a decir el mayor de los hermanos—, ¿Puedes llevarnos a la salida ahora?

Rin no comprendía con quien estaba hablando, allí no había nadie más que ellos cuatro.

—Discúlpelo —pidió Inuyasha—. Está acostumbrado a siempre dar órdenes.

Segundos después los hombres comenzaron a caminar guiándolas a ellas en el camino. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿esos hombres estaban locos o qué? No era la primera vez que parecían hablarle a la nada.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos, descendieron por unas escaleras, siguieron pasando una serie de pasillos y finalmente lograron conseguir la salida de aquel espantoso lugar.

Para cuando lograron salir el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió directamente a la zona donde había dejado aparcado el auto, dejando a su hermano recibir los agradecimientos y dar las explicaciones.

—¿Qué es esa luz? —escuchó que la anciana le preguntaba. Ella lo había seguido.

—Tu camino al paraíso. Tienes las puertas abiertas —respondió, aunque él no lograba ver ninguna luz sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Era la luz que indicaba que un alma podía cruzar tranquila al otro mundo, que ya no tenía asuntos pendientes.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor antes de irme.

—Mi hermano es quien se ocupa de los favores.

—Protégela —la anciana habló con tal determinación que casi pareció una orden—. Protege a mi nieta, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

—¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? —cuestionó dejando escapar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Conocí a tu padre. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Has heredado su valentía y precisión.

—¿Cómo lo conoció? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Me ayudo a salvar a Rin cuando era sólo una niña.

—Oh, tiene tendencia a meterse en problemas —dijo con ironía.

—No. Tiene tendencia a ser perseguida por su sangre.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Abuela? ¿Estás aquí realmente? —la muchacha interrumpió cualquier respuesta de la anciana. Al parecer su hermano le había dicho a la muchacha que el espíritu de su abuela se había quedado en la tierra para protegerla.

La anciana les dijo que ella sabía la forma de salir de aquel lugar, pero antes tendrían que rescatar a su nieta, entonces guió a Sesshoumaru hasta el lugar donde estaba, el cual había resultado ser la morgue del hospital.

En su cabeza aún rondaban las palabras que le había dicho el último fantasma: "Más temprano que tarde ella será parte de nuestro mundo. Su alma ya está perdida". En ese momento el mensaje no parecía tener sentido, pero con lo que le había dicho la anciana comenzaba a hacerse preguntas. ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Dile que es idéntica a su madre. Que lamento no haberle dicho quién era su padre, siempre trate de protegerla y pensé que si lo ignoraba estaría a salvo.

Sesshoumaru repitió las palabras de la anciana y Rin abrió sus ojos en una expresión perpleja.

—Ahora debe saberlo, debe saber quién es su padre y entender por fin a lo que se enfrenta.

La anciana le indicó una dirección, y le dijo que fuera hasta allí con Rin, que buscaran un cofre y que allí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba, pero que a su vez surgirían muchas otras, y era por eso que necesitaba el apoyo de Sesshoumaru. Él tenía conocimiento de ese mundo oscuro y perverso, se enfrentaba a él. Si alguien podía mantener a salvo a su nieta, ese era Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Y desde aquel día los hermanos comenzaron a realizar sus cacerías en compañía de ambas jóvenes.

Kagome dada a la aventura e intrépida como era no pudo resistir la tentación; además, vivir tantos años en un templo, escuchando a su abuelo hablar de toda clase de seres sobrenaturales, había causado mella en ella, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de conocer de cerca ese tenebroso universo.

Rin guiada no sólo por el deseo de su abuela de que fuese la protegida de Sesshoumaru, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber quién era, a donde pertenecía. Lo que no tenía en cuenta era que para obtener respuestas debería enfrentarse a terribles y escalofriantes sucesos.

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero bueno, aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia que escribí motivada por el concurso de Halloween que se realizó en el grupo "Elixir Plateado".**

 **Si bien no es de miedo o terror, al menos espero haberles dejado en suspenso jajajajaja.**

 **¿Les dio escalofríos? ¿Quedaron intrigados? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Dejen un par de palabras y ayuden a levantar mi ánimo(?)**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! Por allí tengo otro one-short listo y ya lo publicare.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Editado: No cambie nada de la historia, apenas y unas aclaraciones, y que decidí ponerle titulo a los capítulos, porque pensé en llevarlo como una serie.**


	2. Viajes Siniestros (Parte I)

**Capítulo 2: Viajes siniestros (Parte I)**

Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Corrió hasta llegar a un viejo edificio no sabía dónde estaban los demás, hasta hace un momento Rin estaba con ella, y ahora había desaparecido. Se detuvo y trató de controlar su respiración, no sabía hace cuanto había estado corriendo y ni siquiera sabía de qué quería alejarse, solo sabía que debía hacerlo.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, y al ver al exterior se asustó, todo había desaparecido ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Quiso salir y la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró de golpe, entonces el edificio fue iluminado por una brillante luz roja, como las luces de emergencia, las luces guiaban a lo que parecía ser el sótano.

Sin intenciones de dirigirse a la zona iluminada, comenzó a forzar la puerta, pero era inútil; con la miraba buscó algo con lo que poder al menos romper una ventana, tenía que salir de ese lugar o buscar la manera de avisar que estaba allí.

Intentó recordar contra que se estaban enfrentando, ¿hombres lobo? ¿vampiros? ¿brujas? No podía recordarlo, quizás era algo nuevo.

—Kagome, estoy aquí —escuchó un susurro desde el lugar de donde provenía la luz.

—¿Quién está allí?

—¿Ya me has olvidado?

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, algo estaba mal, muy mal, debía salir de allí. Desesperada comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba por ayuda.

—Ven conmigo —escuchó a la voz ordenarle. Se detuvo porque se escuchaba más fuerte, más cerca.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, y se pegó lo más posible a la puerta. Logró ver una silueta, era alta y deforme, iba cubierto con algo, su rostro era como una especie de mascara de yeso gris quebradizo, y sus ojos eran solo dos cuencas vacías, llenas de total oscuridad. Comenzó a temblar de solo verlo, quería llorar y no sabía porque. Una risa escalofriante se escuchó por todo el lugar, esa que tantas veces la había atormentado ya. El cuerpo desgarbado se movía con cada vibración de la risa, estaba cubierto por esa capa de yeso y parecía ir quebrándose de a poco.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó una fuerte voz en su cabeza, era Rin. Cerró los ojos para lograr enfocarla.

—¡Te he dicho que vengas conmigo! —abrió los ojos justo cuando la silueta se acercaba a ella, se dio vuelta con rapidez para hacer un último intento con la puerta, antes de poder logarlo sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro derecho, quemaba.

—¡NO! —gritó y de golpe quedó sentada sobre la cama con los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, apenas y podía mantener su respiración.

—Tranquila, ya termino. Respira —sabía que Rin estaba a su lado pero lo que había visto era tan real que casi esperaba que volviese a aparecer la silueta frente a ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiese recuperarse del todo, aquellas pesadillas se estaban volviendo muy recurrentes, pero era la primera que lograba ver algo, antes solo habían sido voces y susurros.

Quizás ya comenzaba a afectarle estar en eso de la caza de monstruos, tenía un año de haberse unido a los hermanos cazadores junto a Rin, y era tal la cantidad de cosas que había visto o de las que había leído que no le sorprendía tener esas pesadillas, lo que no le gustaba era que resultasen tan reales.

—¿Kagome, me estas escuchando? —Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos, la vio regresar del cuarto de año.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a los chicos —comentó preocupada.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, Rin, son solo pesadillas —dijo al intentar restarle importancia, porque después de todo solo eran eso, pesadillas.

—No creo que sean simples pesadillas —Rin le hizo dar media vuelta y le indicó que viera al espejo. Entonces se quedó petrificada, justo donde había sentido la presión quedaba una marca de quemadura, y formaba una mano desgarbada. Algo de verdad quería atraparla.

Escucharon golpes en la puerta y ambas se sobresaltaron, Rin fue quien se acercó a abrir en cuanto escuchó la voz de Inuyasha llamarlas.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó al apenas entrar en la habitación.

Rin le dedicó una mirada a Kagome, ella no sabía qué hacer, no quería que la catalogaran de loca o algo peor.

—Kagome no lo está —dijo Rin sin miramientos.

—¡Rin!

—¿Qué? No voy a quedarme a esperar a que la próxima vez despiertes muerta. Porque no despertarías… —susurró.

/*/

Rin había logrado pasarle su miedo y terminó contándole todo lo de sus pesadillas a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, el primero se mostró preocupado y el segundo seguía siendo difícil definir su estado de ánimo.

Hablaron gran parte de la madrugada y a primera hora de la mañana se comunicaron con Miroku, era un viejo amigo de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, un cazador retirado, y les solía ayudar a buscar información o con algunos trámites para lograr obtener acceso a los casos federales. Este les había dicho que les llamaría al tener la información.

Mientras tanto, ellos se encargaban de buscar manualmente en la biblioteca familiar de los Taisho, tenían una gran variedad de libros acerca de seres sobrenaturales, y lo único que habían logrado encontrar era un par de hechizos para manipular los sueños, pero Kagome no llevaba consigo ningún artilugio y tenían meses sin enfrentarse a una bruja.

Antes de conocer a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru ella creía en los seres sobrenaturales, quizás no tanto, pero lo hacía; no solía pensar que habían vampiros y hombres lobos en medio de la gente, cazando para alimentarse, pero si creía en los fantasmas y que se comunicaban de ciertas formas, aunque no se imaginó que serían capaces de asesinar, tal como aquella noche en que Inuyasha y su hermano las rescataron a ella y Rin, sus amigos habían sido asesinados allí por algo que ella no creía maligno.

Ya había pasado un año desde entonces y aunque a su madre se le dificultó un poco, lo había tomado como un arranque adolescente, como si ella lo fuese.

—¿Dejar la universidad para unirte a unos chicos que acabas de conocer a recorrer el país en una camioneta blindada? Es una locura Kagome.

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, y visto de esa manera, si, lo era. Pero era algo que debía hacer, luego de vivir una experiencia como esa no podía dejarla olvidada, y si había la posibilidad de ayudar a otros quería hacerlo.

Su madre había terminado aceptado su decisión porque ya nada podía hacer para cambiarla, pero sin dejar de decirle que era una locura. Aún, cada vez que la llamaba solía pedirle que regresara a casa y dejara de vagar quien sabe en qué lugar. Quizás algún día pudiese explicarle lo que hacía y ella lograse entenderla.

La voz de Inuyasha llamándola la hizo apartar de sus divagaciones.

—¿Recuerdas haber tomado alguna bebida que pudiese tener hongos Psilocibios o escopolamina? —preguntó al revisar un libro de pociones.

—No, bebemos siempre lo mismo —estaba segura de no haber probado eso.

Desde que vivían en el bunker compartían todo, ella y Rin se encargaban de preparar la comida. Los chicos solían comprar mucha comida precalentada o ir a lugares de comida rápida, eso cambió cuando ellas llegaron, y solo solían hacerlo cuando viajaban por algún caso fuera de la ciudad.

—Quizás en algún bar o… —Ella le dedicó una mirada diciéndole todo. Inuyasha era sobrepotector, si ella estuviese cerca de ser drogaba en un bar él lo sabría antes de ella darse cuenta—. No lo has hecho. Es solo que ya no sé qué más pensar, y Miroku está tardando demasiado.

—Tiene tres hijos que piden su atención, dale un respiro.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y se tomó el último sorbo de café que le quedaba, él había dormido tanto como ella la noche anterior.

—Iré a montar más café. Espero que Sesshoumaru traiga más. —Kagome estiró una mano para detenerlo, le apretó una mano por sobre la mesa de caoba.

—Descansemos un minuto —con la mano libre apartó los libros que revisaban—. Esperemos que Miroku nos llame y luego veremos qué hacer.

—Pero…

—Nada, no te preocupes tanto, quizás solo sea una tontería —intentó restarle importancia.

—Una tontería peligrosa.

—Tal como me gustan —bromeó ella con una sonrisa pero Inuyasha no reía, aun así se quedó sentado con la mano de ella sujetando la suya. Vio a Kagome bostezar y pensó que necesitaban descansar un poco, desde hace días había notado que ella parecía más cansada y ahora unas ojeras comenzaban a hacer sombra bajo sus ojos, era obvio que no estaba durmiendo bien, debido a las pesadillas.

Era increíble lo que había llegado a sentir por ella en ese año, en un principio solo pensó que era algo momentáneo, pero al mantenerse ella a su lado esa emoción fue creciendo, así como su instinto de protección, y ahora le frustraba pensar que había algo tras ella a lo que quizás no podría enfrentarse porque le era desconocido.

Aún le resultaba un misterio por qué había debía dejado que Kagome y Rin permanecieran con ellos, en un principio se convenció de que solo era por conseguir la verdad sobre Rin, pero ya había pasado un año y ellas seguían allí.

No fue del todo fácil poder llegar al lugar indicado por la abuela de Rin, y solo con la ayuda de Miroku pudieron conseguirlo, pero se llevaron una sorpresa, en el lugar encontraron una especia de cofre, totalmente sellado, y hasta el momento no habían logrado abrirlo con nada, no tenía ninguna abertura, ni cerradura alguna, intentaron abrirla a la fuera e incluso con hechizos, pero nada funcionó, al parecer tenía una protección muy poderosa. Cuando no se ocupaban de algún caso, buscaban la forma de poder abrir el cofre, pero ya Rin había dejado de mostrar interés, no lo veía prioritario, en cambio ahora se ocupaba de entrenar con Sesshoumaru, y para su sorpresa este no había mostrado mayores quejas. Le extrañaba que su hermano se mostrase tan complaciente con Rin, y más aún cuando había estado en total desacuerdo con que las jóvenes se unieran a ellos.

Siempre habían sido ellos dos, un par de veces coincidían con algún otro cazador, como Miroku, pero con ninguno compartían más de un par de días, y ahora ya tenían un año conviviendo y cazando con Kagome y Rin, y la verdad les iba bien, las chicas podían obtener información adicional sin problemas.

Antes pensó que aquello sería demasiado para ellas, pero no habían dejado de sorprenderlo, y a Sesshoumaru tampoco, se habían enfrentado con una variada cantidad de monstruos e incluso demonios, y ellas se mantenían firmes aun al verse acorraladas, eran astutas y valientes.

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron de hacer las compras, y la muchacha se llevó a Kagome para revisarle la herida y colocarle una crema que había comprado.

—¿Consiguieron algo? —preguntó Sesshoumaru una vez estuvieron a solas.

—Nada que pueda ayudar. No tiene sentido.

Su hermano se mantuvo en silencio, ya la noche anterior le había dicho que creía que quizás ella había sido herida por el dragón que atacaron hace un par de días y ahora era que se mostraba la marca, pero eso era ilógico, él mismo había sido herido y su herida se mostró de inmediato, no después; luego Sesshoumaru le había dicho que quizás ese mundo no era para Kagome, y comenzaba a afectarla en mayor medida. Él estaba seguro de que era algo más, pero a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba divagar, para él los problemas al igual que las soluciones debían ser claras y precisas.

Rin regresó luego de un rato diciendo que había dejado a Kagome dormida, y mientras que ella se ocupaba de preparar algo de comer él fue hasta la habitación de Kagome, ya habían revisado toda la habitación en busca de algo que causara pesadillas y no encontraron nada, ahora quería vigilarla él mismo durante el sueño.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y esperó, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, el desvelo lo venció. Despertó un rato después escuchando como Kagome murmuraba algo.

—¿Inuyasha? —murmuró ella y pensó que quizás estaba soñando con él, sonrió ante eso.

Entonces ella comenzó a alterarse, la respiración se le hizo irregular y tenía pequeños temblores, susurrando cosas inentendibles. Se acercó a ella para intentar despertarla, la llamó varias veces hasta que ella finalmente abrió los ojos y al enfocarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, temblando.

Inuyasha vio un mechón de cabello caer sobre la almohada. Algo había intentado hacerle daño de nuevo. Y teniéndola en sus brazos se prometió que sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer, la protegería.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Miroku se comunicó con ellos.

—De acuerdo con lo que me dijiste, solo pude enfocarme en dos opciones —comenzó a decir luego de saludarlos—. Lo primero que pensé fue que podría tratarse de un duende, estos suelen visitar los sueños de los humanos y tomar distintas formas, esto con la intención de divertirse.

—Hace un par de semanas nos enfrentamos a un duende —intervino Inuyasha—, quizás había más de ellos e intentan vengarse.

—No funciona así, en su mayoría los duendes seducen a la persona en sus sueños para atraerla, pero en ningún caso son capaces de lastimar a alguien en ese estado, por eso lo descarte. La segunda opción aunque es terrible, puede que sea la más acertada.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber Inuyasha.

—¿Freddy Krueger? —la pregunta vino de parte de Rin, desde la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en eso.

—¿Quién es Freddy Krueger? —preguntó Sesshoumaru un tanto irritado.

—Ya saben, ese hombre que atormentada a los chicos en sus pesadillas hasta matarlos —dijo como si tal cosa, ¿acaso ella era la única que lo había pensado?

—No existe tal cosa —habló Sesshoumaru tajante.

—Me temo que puede ser algo peor que Freddy Krueger —interrumpió Miroku—. Creo que Kagome tiene lo que se llaman viajes astrales, y de ser así se estaría enfrentando con un demonio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una confundida Kagome.

—¿Alguna vez experimentaste como si una parte de ti saliera de tu cuerpo y viajara a otro lugar? ¿O quizás hayas sentido que tus sueños son demasiado reales?

—No creo que nada haya salido de mi cuerpo, no por mi voluntad, pero estos sueños sí que parecen reales.

—Eso me temía.

—¿Qué hay que hacer para que deje de buscarla? —preguntó Inuyasha, eso era lo que quería saber.

—Yo no sé mucho al respecto, esto va más allá de lo que ustedes o yo podamos enfrentarnos. Pero hay alguien que podría ayudarla.

—¿Quién? —estaba molesto por la idea de él no poder ayudar a Kagome.

—La conoces bien. Kikyou, ella podría saber qué hacer.

Hacía mucho que Inuyasha no escuchaba ese nombre, y le causaba cierta tensión volver a verla, pero si con ello lograba salvar a Kagome él mismo le suplicaría a Kikyou que la ayudase.

* * *

—¿Ya nos dirán a donde vamos y quien es Kikyou? —inquirió Kagome, después de que Miroku nombrara a esa mujer Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru casi habían enmudecido, en Sesshoumaru no era algo raro, pero si en Inuyasha.

Lo que les habían dicho era que se preparan para un viaje largo, ya llevaban dos horas en carretera y no habían dicho una palabra desde que salieron.

La noche anterior había vuelto a tener pesadillas, ya le comenzaba a dar miedo cerrar los ojos porque sentía que veía a lo que fuera ese ente acercarse a ella. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, por eso quería comenzar una conversación y mantenerse despierta.

—Es la ex novia de Inuyasha —dijo Sesshoumaru después de un rato.

—Ella… nosotros… —Inuyasha habló con rapidez pero no logró terminar alguna frase.

Eso extraño a Kagome, él no había mencionado nada al respecto, quizás es que no había sido algo relevante, pero por su nerviosismo parecía que sí lo era: tal vez aun sintiese algo por ella.

—¿Y cómo podría ayudar a Kagome? —preguntó Rin y Kagome agradeció la intervención.

—Kikyou es una médium, y conoce distintas forma de contactarse con fantasmas o demonios —esta vez respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Les ha ayudado en otros casos?

—Nosotros la ayudamos a ella —dijo Sesshoumaru con suficiencia, no aceptaba de buena manera que otros les ofrecieran ayuda.

La conversación quedo parada luego de que ellos anunciaron que quedaban al menos tres horas de viaje.

Kagome se quedó viendo a través de la ventana, no estaba molesta porque Inuyasha no le hubiese contado de Kikyou, era absurdo molestarse por eso, había sucedido antes de conocerse y al parecer no mantenían contacto alguno. Además, ella e Inuyasha no tenían una relación, es decir, puede que ella sintiese algo por él, pero no estaba enamorada; al menos no del todo.

Comenzó a sentir los ojos pesados por la falta de sueño, decidió cerrarlos solo un momento para descansar la vista, seguía escuchando la música que sonaba en la radio del auto, se concentró en seguirla para no quedarse dormida. Sintió como el auto se detuvo y abrió los ojos, le extraño ver todo oscuro, ni siquiera era mediodía y no se había previsto lluvia.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —pregunto a Rin, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado— Chicos, ¿dónde está Rin? —buscó a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru y tampoco estaban.

Salió de la camioneta y comenzó a llamar a los tres, no se lograba ver nada, las luces de la camioneta seguían encendidas y pudo notar que todo el lugar estaba cubierto por niebla. Continuó llamando a sus amigos sin obtener respuesta, y no se atrevía a alejarse demasiado porque no llevaba consigo una linterna; regresó entonces a la camioneta para buscar su celular, con eso podría alumbrar un poco.

Al estar de regreso al auto no pudo conseguir su bolso, de hecho, no había nada, todo lo que llevaban había desaparecido. Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, y al intentar salir de la camioneta no lo logró, las puertas fueron cerradas con seguro, y entonces esa escalofriante risa llegó a sus oídos.

—No —susurró, no podía estarle sucediendo de nuevo.

Antes de poder reaccionar la camioneta se encendió y comenzó a rodar sin que nadie la controlase. La velocidad fue en aumento y la macabra risa se escuchaba más y más cerca.

—Detente —pidió.

—¿No te gusta jugar? Antes te gustaba, jugábamos siempre.

—No, esto no es juego.

—Oh, si lo es, y está por terminar. Pronto serás mía, Kagome.

La velocidad llegó a su límite y la camioneta se dirigía justo a una gran montaña, ella por un momento se olvidó de respirar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos preparándose para el impacto, ni siquiera podía gritar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la risa aún hacía eco en su cabeza.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí —Inuyasha la sostenía, ella se aferró fuerte a su abrazo.

Se detuvieron en cuanto Rin les dijo que Kagome se había quedado dormida, e Inuyasha intentó despertarla en cuanto vio que parecía estar en problemas. Una vez despertó se cercioró de que no tuviese alguna herida. Le pidió a Rin que fuese de copiloto con Sesshoumaru para él poder quedarse con Kagome.

—¿Me estoy volviendo loca? —preguntó en un susurró, todo parecía tan real, cuando tenía sueños normales ella sabía que lo eran, pero ahora no podía diferenciarlo.

—No —respondió de inmediato, mientras le secaba las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas—. Terminaremos con esto, yo te ayudare. Estarás bien, te lo prometo, ¿confías en mí?

Kagome solo pudo asentir y volvió a aferrarse al pecho de Inuyasha, con él se sentía segura, a salvo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Sé que no tengo perdón y que estuve desaparecida, pero estos dos últimos meses han sido terribles, solo así puedo describirlos. Los que me tienen en Facebook, saben un poco de esto. La verdad lamento la ausencia.**

 **Sé que tengo un montón de historias pendientes, pero ahora mismo necesitaba drenar un poco el desastre, y esta historia iba perfecta, además cuadraba bien con las fechas de Halloween. Necesitaba alejarme de los finales felices y escribir algo desastroso y angustiante, como mi vida actual(?)**

 **Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, tenía la intención de que fuese solo uno, pero no dejaban de llegar y llegar ideas (vi muchas películas durante mi ausencia), entonces, cuando me di cuenta ya me había extendido demasiado cómo para hacerlo solo uno, además que temo que se confundan si lo leen todo de golpe (hasta lo me confundí mientras lo creaba, y luego al escribirlo otro poco). En fin, que ya van tres partes y cuidado si no sale una cuarta, culpen a mi cabeza que no se decide con el final.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿intrigante? ¿interesante?** **¿Les dio escalofríos?**

 **Debo aclarar que en esta historia se mostraran una gran variedad de referencias, como quizás ya se dieron cuenta, se engloban series, películas, libros, y todo aquello que alguna vez me intereso y gusto del mundo sobrenatural.**

 **Así mismo, quizás notaron que le puso nombre a los capítulos, eso se debe a que me decidí a llevar esto como una serie. Por eso este arco de la trama estará dividido en partes, para que así sepan hasta donde llega cada arco.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda, o algo les parece extraño o no lo entienden, díganlo y tratare de aclarárselo de la mejor manera.**

 **Espero poder traer la próxima parte pronto, pero no aseguro nada. Nada es seguro ahora para mí.**

 **Ya dejo de agobiarlos con tanta palabrería, y me retiro, esperando que esto haya resultado de su agrado.**

 **Me disculpo una vez más por mi desaparición, y agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se han mostrado preocupados por mí.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo.**

* * *

 **Hongos Psilocibios o escopolamina** : Suelen ser usados como sustancias alucinógenas que pueden mezclarse en alguna bebida o comida.


	3. Viajes Siniestros (Parte II)

**Capítulo 3. Viajes siniestros (Parte II)**

Llegaron con Kikyou después del mediodía, e Inuyasha no permitió que se creara un ambiente tranquilo, parecia ansioso e intranquilo, aclaró su razón de estar allí y luego Kikyou pidió a Kagome que le dijera todo lo que le había pasado, lo que había visto u oído, y así lo hizo ella, incluso le enseñó la marca que tenía en su hombro y espalda; Kikyou permaneció en silencio, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, en cuanto Kagome terminó de hablar se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, al darse la vuelta vio fijamente a Kagome.

—Miroku tiene razón, lo que experimentas no son pesadillas, son viajes astrales.

—¿Y qué es eso exactamente? —Kikyou sonrió de forma extraña y negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Me sorprende, eso es todo —dijo y caminó hasta el sofá para volver a sentarse—. Los viajes astrales te permiten ir a diferentes lugares o dimensiones, esto sucede cuando la conciencia deja temporalmente el cuerpo físico en reposo y utiliza el cuerpo astral de forma independiente.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo sin siquiera saber que lo estoy haciendo?

—Eso es lo que me sorprende. Hay dos tipos de personas que logran estos desdoblamientos, las primeras, y más comunes, son quienes se preparan para realizar estos viajes; y las segundas, bastante escasas, son esas que poseen el don natural de poder viajar al mundo astral, y tú perteneces a ese grupo.

—No, no tengo ningún don —dijo de inmediato, ella era una chica común, y se negaba a pensar que eso era un don.

—Posees esa energía, un gran poder espiritual, y aunque no has logrado manifestarlo está dentro de ti, me atrevo a decir que naciste con él, y es lo que quiere ese demonio.

—¿Cómo pude nacer con esto y no saberlo? —preguntó desesperada.

—Creo que si lo sabias, o lo supiste alguna vez, de niña quizás. El demonio te ha preguntado "¿No me recuerdas", eso da a entender que ya te había encontrado; luego te dice "¿No te gusta jugar? Antes te gustaba, jugábamos siempre.", y ¿a quienes les gusta jugar más que a los niños?

—Pero… ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo como eso?

—Hipnosis —respondió con sencillez. Se escuchó un resoplido y todos supieron que era de parte de Sesshoumaru—. Oh, vamos Sesshoumaru, no puedes ser escéptico a eso y al mismo tiempo ser un cazador.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—¿Y si lo tiene ser hechizado hasta dejarte en una versión canina? —el semblante de Sesshoumaru cambio y Kikyou estaba segura de que quiso estrangularla.

Rin sintió una gran curiosidad acerca de eso, quizás luego podría obtener más información, le emocionaba la idea, y sabía que Inuyasha le contaría, siempre y cuando Kagome dejase de estar en peligro.

—Lo que intentaba decir es que pudiste tener estos viajes astrales de niña, y al verte en peligro alguien sello esa parte de tu subconsciente, cerró la puerta para que no pudieses viajar.

—¿Y quién abrió esa puerta? ¿el demonio? —intervino Inuyasha.

—No, el mismo poder de Kagome ha roto el sello, su poder pide salir.

—¿Y ese demonio es como los que hemos tratado? —quiso saber.

—No exactamente, este es una especie de parasito, necesita alimentarse, y su alimento es la energía vital —miró a Kagome—, y la que tu posees es su favorita. Es la que le da el poder que necesita.

—¿Para qué? —la pregunta la hizo Kagome. Kikyou guardó silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Para salir. Toma tu energía, te debilita con el propósito de finalmente mantenerte allí y él tomar tu cuerpo y salir.

Kagome tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No todos los días podían decirle que un demonio quería dejarla encerrada en un mundo prácticamente desconocido mientras él tomaba control de su cuerpo, era demasiado que procesar. Inuyasha le tomó una mano y la apretó con fuerza, ella volteó a verlo, él parecía tener tanto miedo como ella, ¿era eso posible?

—¿Cómo lo detenemos?

—Hay dos opciones, la primera que Kagome se enfrenté a él.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —preguntó confundida.

—A diferencia de otros, no solo posees el don de poder viajar al mundo astral, también posees poder espiritual, puedo sentirlo, está dentro de ti. Si logras controlarlo, lo puedes utilizar para destruir a ese demonio, puedo enseñarte lo que sé, pero es algo que llevaría tiempo, y no sé si lo tengamos, el demonio ya ha marcado a Kagome —dijo al referirse a la herida en su hombro y espalda—, lo que significa que está cerca de tenerla.

—¿Cuál es la otra opción? —preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad.

—Intentar sellar su conexión con el mundo astral, de esa forma acabarían los viajes.

—Hagamos eso —decidió Inuyasha sin pensarlo.

—No es tan sencillo, necesitamos un par de cosas: esencias, plantas; debe ser algo poderoso para poder sellar su propio poder.

—Dime lo que necesitas —intervino Sesshoumaru. Y con eso quedaba claro que harían lo necesario para ayudar a Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha no podía dormir y estaba apoyado en la camioneta viendo el cielo, en realidad no lo veía, su mente estaba en otra parte. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde hablando con Kikyou y solo se habían creado más interrogantes y aumentado sus temores.

Kikyou le explicó a Kagome que ella podría controlar el viaje, que era capaz de tomar el control de ese mundo y utilizarlo en contra del demonio, que su poder podría protegerla, ella solo debía ser consciente de ello.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? —la voz de Kikyou lo trajo de vuelta— Mañana toca un largo camino.

En eso tenía razón, a primera hora se marcharían para ir de regreso a casa, luego de que Kikyou hablase con Sesshoumaru, este afirmó que tenían todo lo necesario en su reserva, él recordaba cada cosa, objeto o lo que fuera que hubiese en su arsenal, si aseguraba que lo tenían, así era.

—No creo poder dormir —admitió.

—Te preocupas demasiado, siempre lo has hecho. Por eso me dejaste —comentó ella, e Inuyasha quiso estar en otro lugar, esperaba no tener que hablar de eso, pero era inevitable.

—Kikyou yo… —suspiró— me fui porque era demasiado peligroso para ti, siempre he vivido persiguiendo monstruos o ellos me persiguen a mí. Esa vez… —ni siquiera podía decirlo, solo recordarlo lo atormentaba.

Luego de conocer a Kikyou decidió quedarse un tiempo con ella, pero su vida de cazador no dejaba de seguirlo. Se encontraron un cambia formas, y este los torturó. Primero adquirió su forma y engaño a Kikyou para atraerla, llevarla directo a la trampa, pero él era el objetivo, el cambia formas quería vengarse por la muerte de su amante. Una vez que él llegó al lugar donde la tenía, se encontró con dos Kikyou, ambas estaban atadas, exactamente en la misma posición. El cambia formas había tomado la apariencia de Kikyou.

Hablaba y actuaba como ella, tenía acceso a sus pensamientos. Jugaba con su mente, entonces el lugar comenzó a rodearse de llamas, no tenía tiempo debía actuar rápido y sacar a Kikyou de allí. Todo estaba en su contra, al ser guiado ciegamente a la trampa no llevaba lo necesario, solo contaba con su arma y un par de balas de plata, le ayudarían a matar al cambia formas pero no quería arriesgarse y lastimar a Kikyou. Intentó llegar lo más rápido a donde estaban ambas si corría en una dirección y era la equivocada no podría regresar a la otra, todo se caía a causa del fuego. Se detuvo justo en medio de ambas y empujado por la desesperación tomó su arma y disparo a una de ellas, al ver la sangre supo que se había equivocado, giro y dio un disparo certero en el corazón del cambia formas, solo entonces corrió hasta Kikyou para luego salir del lugar.

Después de eso se había marchado, comprendió que no podía hacer que ella se involucrara en su mundo, era muy peligro y no quería que ella saliera lastimada, ella estaba al corriente de lo sobrenatural, pero no como lo estaba él; ella contactaba con fantasmas y los ayudaba a cruzar, él se enfrentaba a la versión maligna de ellos, los que no ya no podían salvarse. Él mundo de ella era el iluminado por la luz y el de él representaba todo lo retorcido y maligno. No podían estar juntos.

—No te culpo por lo que paso, nunca lo hice.

—¡Pero yo lo hago! —gritó exasperado— Tuve que haberme dado cuenta, pudiste haber muerto —susurró, eso era algo que nunca había admitido en voz alta.

—Pero no lo hice —debatió ella—. Y yo también caí en la trampa, debí darme cuenta que no eras tú y no seguirlo.

—No pudiste haberlo sabido…

—¿Y tú sí?

—Tenía que…

—No, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Te dispare.

—Me salvaste.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, no quería discutir más. Aquello había pasado tres años atrás y aun se lo reprochaba.

—Veo que ahora han cambiado un poco las cosas —comentó Kikyou luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Terminaste conmigo porque era demasiado peligroso. Ahora, tienes un año con esta chica que hace viajes astrales sin saberlo y se enfrenta a un demonio que desea poseer su cuerpo, ya veo el peligro que prefieres —le dijo con cierta burla.

—Es diferente, no está en esa situación por mí —dijo en su defensa, y se dio cuenta que no intentó negar lo que insinuaba Kikyou, no negó que tenía una relación con Kagome.

—En eso te equivocas, luego de hablar con Kagome lo entendí. El sello que tenía rompió por una razón.

—Dijiste que fue porque su poder había aumentado —cuestionó.

—Cierto, pero algunos factores externos pueden influenciar. ¿Con cuántos demonios o monstruos ha estado en contacto Kagome en este año? Su poder rompió el sello para que ella pudiese utilizarlo, y así protegerse.

—¿Intentas decir que de no haber estado relacionada con este mundo, el sello no hubiese roto? —preguntó tragando saliva, era difícil asimilar que Kagome estaba en esa situación por permanecer a su lado.

—Es una posibilidad.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, no le gustaba pensar que Kagome estuviese en esa situación por su culpa. Una cosa era saber que estaba en peligro, pero otra era saber que era responsable de que lo estuviese, jamás se perdonaría ponerla en ese riesgo.

Los gritos de Rin se escucharon desde dentro de la casa, solo un par de segundos después ella salió para acercarse.

—Está sucediendo —fue lo único que dijo y fue suficiente para él. Corrió hasta la casa para pronto llegar a la habitación que ocupaba Kagome.

/*/

Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con Rin después de tomar un baño, se había recostado mientras que Rin le decía todas las cosas que había visto en la casa de Kikyou, se le notaba emocionada, le gustaba aprender todo lo que pudiese de ese mundo, la curiosidad de esa joven no se saciaba nunca.

Y ahora estaba en otro lugar, parecía un hermoso parque en plena primavera. Vio a una niña jugar y se acercó a ella, la llamó pero la pequeña no reaccionó a su llamado. Luego de un momento se escuchó que una gruesa voz decía su nombre, su cuerpo se estremeció y no quiso moverse. Entonces vio a la niña correr hacia la dirección que provenía esa voz, ¿esa niña era ella?

—No, no vayas —le dijo al intentar alcanzarla, pero la niña no se detuvo.

Comenzó a correr para seguirla, la niña se adentraba en un espeso bosque, y mientras ella la seguía sentía como todo a su alrededor cambiaba, todo la hermosura del parque y las flores había quedado atrás, ahora solo se veían sombras y niebla, se giró y no vio rastro de lo que había visto anteriormente. Estaba de pie en el centro de un bosque aterrador, decidida a no dejarse intimidar comenzó a caminar, y luego de dar un par de pasos vio la silueta de la niña correr hacia un costado, la siguió de inmediato, logró encontrarla parada frente a un árbol.

—¿Prometes que estaremos siempre juntos? —preguntaba la niña con inocencia.

—Sí, y jugaremos todo lo que quieras —respondió desde la oscuridad esa voz profunda.

Kagome corrió hasta la niña para detenerla pero entonces se desvaneció antes de poder alcanzarla.

—Antes te agradaba estar conmigo, Kagome —la voz era más firme ahora—. Eras tan dulce e inocente, y tan fuerte —hubo una pausa—. Ahora has cambiado.

Se sintió paralizada por completo, el aire se tornó frio y le erizaba la piel, como si de un circuito eléctrico se tratase. Intentó moverse, liberar su cuerpo de lo que sea que lo tuviese entumecido, pero no lograba mover sus manos más allá de un par de centímetros, estaba rodeada de una espesa niebla que le limita los movimientos. El ambiente era denso y pesado, se le dificultaba respirar y se sentía aturdida; de pronto todo a su alrededor pareció comenzar a dar vueltas, escuchaba el sonido sibilante de un panal de abejas. Los esfuerzos por liberarse resultaban inútiles y agotadores, no lograba despertar para poder acabar con esa tortura.

Aunque no lograba ver nada, podía sentir que había algo delante de ella, algo que se acercaba cada vez más, entonces sus brazos quedaron pegados a su cuerpo por alguna fuerza extraña y desconocida. Se sintió rodeada con algo que la apresaba con fuerza y que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración.

Kagome sentía la presencia más y más cerca, y en un segundo el demonio apareció justo delante de ella tan escalofriante como lo recordaba, con esos ojos vacíos que le provocaban tanto temor. Una sonrisa terrorífica se asomó en ese rostro cenizo. Parecía divertido.

—Eres hermosa —le susurró muy cerca. El demonio levantó una mano y con una de sus afiladas uñas le hizo un corte en una mejilla, ella apenas pudo emitir un quejido—. Tu poder ha crecido y… —acercó ese rostro cenizo hasta dejarlo muy cerca del suyo, y entonces sintió algo viscoso lamer su herida—, eres absolutamente deliciosa.

Ella sentía su cuerpo temblar pero seguía sin poder moverse, cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intento concentrarse como le había dicho Kikyou, debía visualizar su cuerpo para poder regresar. Quería que todo acabara.

—Ahora intentas escapar, eso lo hace más emocionante. Pero no importa lo que hagas, no dejare que escapes esta vez. Nadie impedirá que te tenga —el demonio tenía intención de volver a lamerla y entonces ella reaccionó de alguna manera.

—¡NO! —gritó desesperada y una luz brillante salió de sus manos iluminando momentáneamente todo, y en ese instante no supo lo que sucedía.

/*/

Cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación vio a Kagome tendida en la cama, se acercó a ella de inmediato. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y no lograba movilizarla, notó como parecía dificultársele respirar, como si no recibiese suficiente oxígeno. Comenzó a zarandearla, llamándola, desesperado.

Kikyou lo detuvo, advirtiéndole que despertarla de forma brusca podía ser peligroso. Entonces, tuvo que quedarse allí, sin poder hacer nada, viendo como ella sufría.

Una herida apareció en la mejilla de Kagome, y su desesperación aumentó al ver como corría sangre de la herida y el movimiento acelerado de su pecho. Odiaba estar en esa posición, odiaba no poder ayudarla.

Poco después vio como de las manos de Kagome salía una luz brillante, un instante después ella despertaba sobresaltada, respirando entrecortadamente, él se apresuró y la rodeó con los brazos, intentando calmarla.

—Tranquila, ya estás aquí —le susurraba al momento que le acariciaba el cabello.

Kikyou vio la escena y se mantuvo en silencio, no podía decir que le resultaba fácil ver tal cosa, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Fue Rin quien rompió el silencio que se había formado, al ver que Kagome se había calmado.

—¿Qué fue esa luz?

—Era poder espiritual —respondió Kikyou con calma—. Es el poder que posee Kagome. ¿Te viste atrapada?

—Yo… —habló sin separarse de Inuyasha, mantenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho, se sentía tan cansada—. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme y él estaba muy cerca de mí.

—Tu poder salió en una situación extrema, para poder liberarte de él —explicó—. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Habló de cuando era niña, y pude verme a mí misma ¿Eso es posible?

—Él quiere manipularte y utiliza ilusiones.

—Dijo que ahora no dejaría que escapara, que nadie se lo impediría —recordó en un susurró.

—Se equivoca, lo detendremos. No te hará daño —afirmó Inuyasha y la hizo separarse un poco para verla a los ojos.

Kagome quiso decirle que sentía que aquello sería en vano, pero no pudo. Luego de ese encuentro se sentía muy débil, sentía que no había sido como los otros, quizás se debía a la cercanía que tuvo con el demonio, no lo sabía. Se separó de Inuyasha con la intención de levantarse de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó él de inmediato.

—Iré a buscar agua —murmuró, sentía la garganta seca.

—Yo te la traeré —se ofreció Rin y salió de la habitación. Kikyou que había salido a buscar el botiquín regresaba en ese momento.

—Hay que limpiar tu herida.

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo vio sorprenderse.

—¿Tan mal esta? —preguntó, no pensó que sería tan grave.

—Estas ardiendo —fue lo que dijo.

Entonces Kikyou lo apartó para ser ella quien evaluara a Kagome, le preguntó si sentía algo extraño y ella respondió que solo se sentía muy cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Rin regresó con el agua y Kikyo le dio a Kagome un par de pastillas, dijo que le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre y calmar el dolor.

Ninguno pudo dormir esa noche, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba Kagome se negaba a dormir, de modo que se quedaron hablando. Incluso Sesshoumaru se mantuvo al tanto de la situación, Rin había pasado a decirle lo sucedido con Kagome y se había acercado en silencio.

Antes de que amaneciera Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru fueron a verificar que todo estuviese bien con la camioneta para poder viajar, Rin se había marchado también y Kagome estaba sentada en un rincón del sofá, acurrucada como una niña pequeña, Kikyou sintió pena por ella.

De cierta forma Kikyou había estado en una situación similar un par de años atrás, una demonio comenzó a perseguirla durante sus viajes astrales, pero a diferencia del que perseguía a Kagome, aquel no quería poseer su cuerpo, era un demonio que solo deseaba atormentarla, y había amenazado con asesinarla, era lo que más deseaba, sufrió un par de ataques que la dejaron al borde de la muerte y tanto fue el horror que vivió que se vio en la obligación de dejar de hacer viajes astrales de forma consecutiva, y cuando los hacía, no duraba demasiado tiempo, para evitar que él sintiese su presencia. Estaba segura que la próxima vez que la encontrase la mataría.

Kagome no estaba siendo amenazada de muerte, pero se enfrentaba a algo desconocido para ella y que quería dejarla encerrada en los más profundos confines del mundo astral, un lugar en el que ningún humano debería permanecer demasiado tiempo.

Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo, pero la chica solo se sobresaltó.

—Tranquila, estarás bien —habló para tranquilizarla.

—Tengo miedo. No quiero volver allí. Él es muy fuerte y yo… no puedo —su voz era un susurro tembloroso. Por fin se había desahogado, estaba muerta de miedo, pero no había podido mostrarlo delante de Inuyasha y los demás, sentía que ahora debía hacerlo.

—Puedes hacerle frente —dijo con convicción.

—No.

—Eres más fuerte que él, Kagome —habló con seguridad—. Por eso necesita debilitarte, te teme. Y lo más importante, eres más fuerte porque estas viva y él no. Eso es lo que él quiere, y no puedes dejar que eso cambie. Eres tú quien tiene el poder, no él.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, deseando que esas palabras fuesen ciertas.

* * *

El trayecto de regreso fue más corto, lograron llegar antes del mediodía, y aunque Kagome había permanecido despierta gran parte del viaje, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida antes de llegar. Inuyasha se mantuvo atento a cada mínimo movimiento, para su tranquilidad nada paso.

Llegaron a la casa y él tomó a Kagome en brazos. La casa estaba ubicada oculta de fisgones inesperados y no aparecía en ningún mapa, ni existía señalización para llegar a ella. A simple vista era una casa ordinaria, de fachada modesta y poco llamativa, para quien llegase a verla podría pasar por la casa de algún viejo ermitaño. Al entrar la decoración era rustica y descolorida.

Sesshoumaru, quien iba delante, no tuve intención de dejar los bolsos que llevaba en ningún lugar, Rin lo seguía de cerca y Kikyou esperaba porque Inuyasha entrase, al él cruzar el umbral de la puerta Kagome se removió inquieta en sus brazos y luego volvió a calmarse.

—Es una buena señal que no se haya alterado todavía, quizás ya este controlándolo —comentó Kikyou. Él esperaba que así fuese.

Inuyasha la guio hasta lo que parecía ser la puerta de un viejo sótano, y le indicó que la abriese.

—¿Dónde están Sesshoumaru y su pequeña novia? —preguntó con curiosidad no los había vuelto a ver. Inuyasha soltó una risa ahogada.

—Si te escucha decir eso, te matara —advirtió con una sonrisa—. Están abajo —respondió a la pregunta que ella había hecho. Le indicó que abriese la puerta y luego diera vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse con otra, esa debía empujarla con fuerza.

Kikyou empujó una pesada puerta de metal y luego se sorprendió al ver el comienzo de una delicada escalera caracol, bajó las escaleras seguida por Inuyasha. Aquello era de otro mundo.

—Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar —dijo Inuyasha con falsa modestia.

Nada allí era humilde en lo absoluto, todo el lugar distaba lujo y grandes detalles, el espacio que lograba apreciar a primera vista era mucho mayor del que ocupaba la casa, y creía que había mucho más que no llegaba a ver. Era algo alucinante.

—Toman eso de vivir bajo perfil bastante en serio —fue lo que pudo decir. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros

Inuyasha guio a Kikyou hasta el pabellón de las habitaciones y le indicó la que podía tomar mientras él se dirigía con Kagome a otra más alejada.

Volvieron a encontrarse un par de minutos más tarde, Sesshoumaru les había llamado por los altavoces para comenzar a preparar todo para lo que sea que fuese a hacer Kikyou con Kagome.

Entonces Kikyou en compañía de Rin acompañaron a Sesshoumaru al lugar donde guardaban todos los implementos para hechizos y pociones. Mientras tanto Inuyasha prefirió volver con Kagome, no quería dejarla sola demasiado tiempo.

Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a la chica sentada en el borde de la cama, la llamó pero ella no se volvió para verlo de modo que se acercó a ella.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —pregunto al colocarle una mano en el hombro. La muchacha se sobresaltó de inmediato.

Kagome lo vio con sorpresa y luego parpadeó un par de veces, parecía meditar la respuesta.

—Sí, lo estoy —y entonces de la nada le sonrió.

—¿En qué pensabas? —se sentó en un lado de la cama.

—En que es extraño estar aquí.

—Sabes que esta es como tu casa, no deberías sentirte como una extraña —le aseguró.

—Claro. Es solo que… no quiero volver allí.

—Tranquila, eso no pasara —la atrajo hacia sí, y la abrazó.

—Quisiera salir —dijo ella de pronto.

Inuyasha pensó que había algo extraño en su comportamiento, aun así salió con ella de la habitación. Al estar en el salón Kagome recorrió el lugar, luego de unos minutos le pidió que salieran de allí, y eso le pareció aún más extraño.

—Kikyou debe estar por terminar y comenzaremos…

—No —ella negó de inmediato y se acercó a él—. No dejes que me haga nada —hablaba entre molesta y asustada.

—Solo quiere ayudarte —no lograba entenderla.

—No, ella quiere destruirme.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú prometiste que me protegerías, ¿cierto? —ella lo miraba de una forma extraña.

—Y lo haré.

—Entonces no dejes que ella se me acerque, lo que sea que quiere hacerme me lastimara.

—No creo que…

—¿Aun sientes algo por Kikyou? —esa pregunta lo dejo perplejo—. Por eso la dejaras herirme.

—No dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño —se acercó a ella para calmarla. La abrazó y por un momento ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Inuyasha —susurró su nombre—. No te creo.

Kagome hizo un movimiento rápido y le clavó algo en el hombro derecho, el dolor punzante no se hizo esperar. La muchacha se separó de él y pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Kagome?

—Kagome ya no está aquí —vi entonces como los ojos de ella se volvían momentáneamente negros y luego volvían a su color normal.

Esa revelación le aterró. Intentó acercarse a la muchacha y esta con un movimiento de la mano lo hizo saltar al otro extremo del salón. Escuchó una risa que nada se parecía a las de Kagome.

—Que divertido es poder volver a estar fuera. Ahora solo debo salir de lo que sea este lugar.

No estaba seguro pero quizás quedo inconsciente luego del golpe, y ahora que volvía a reaccionar era la voz de Rin quien le hablaba. Le dolía la cabeza y el hombro.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar, pero recordó que esa no era Kagome.

Rin le señaló a su izquierda y vio que Sesshoumaru levantaba el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

—¿Ella esta…? —aunque sabía que no era ella, era su cuerpo y tenía esperanza de hacerla volver.

—Solo la dejé inconsciente —murmuró Sesshoumaru al momento que se encaminaba hasta el área de las habitaciones.

Inuyasha intentó levantarse y Kikyou lo detuvo.

—Estas mal herido —él se volvió al escucharla y vio en el suelo lo que Kagome había utilizado de arma, un viejo abrecartas.

—Me ocupare de eso en cuanto me asegure de que Kagome esté bien —se levantó del suelo sin escuchar los llamados de las dos mujeres y fue directo a la habitación de Kagome. Vio como Sesshoumaru la estaba atando a la cama—. No —intentó detenerlo, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

—No podemos permitir que suceda lo mismo.

—Es Kagome —dijo con angustia, verla atada de esa forma no le gustaba.

—Esa ya no es Kagome —la voz de Kikyou se escuchó desde la puerta.

Al escuchar ruido en el salón los tres fueron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con una Kagome que se dirigía a las escaleras de caracol. Sesshoumaru intuyó que algo sucedía al ver a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo, Rin llamó a la muchacha e intentó acercarse, a lo que él la detuvo de inmediato. Le preguntó que quería y al ella decirle que quería salir se acercó para guiarla escaleras arriba, al llegar al final y antes de abrir la puerta, Sesshoumaru colocó una mano en la pared, activando un sello y haciendo que la muchacha quedase inmovilizada, aprovechó los segundos siguientes para darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarla inconsciente.

Kikyou había visto todo, y sabía que el demonio que perseguía a Kagome en el mundo astral había logrado tomar posesión de su cuerpo, y así lo explicó a Inuyasha.

—Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Un exorcismo quizás —apuntó Inuyasha, se negaba a quedarse sin hacer nada—. ¿Sesshoumaru? —llamó a su hermano pues era quien estaba mejor capacitado para hacer uno.

—Podría hacerlo, pero…

—Eso no hará que Kagome regrese —dijo Kikyou—. Si el demonio es destruido en este plano, el cuerpo de Kagome quedaría vacío. El demonio tuvo que haberla dejado encerrada en algún lugar, para que ella no pudiese luchar, y de esa forma tomar su cuerpo. Y al destruir al demonio el cuerpo eventualmente podría dejar de funcionar, el cuerpo físico no puede permanecer mucho tiempo sin algún cuerpo astral, aun cuando sea maligno le permitirá seguir viviendo.

Inuyasha escuchó atento, estaba seguro que había alguna manera de salvar a Kagome. Entonces recordó algo que había dicho Kikyou.

—Dijiste que has estado en el plano astral, sabes cómo llegar —hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Lo sé, pero… —ella no podría ir allí.

—No estarás pensando en enviar a Kikyou a buscar a Kagome —dijo Sesshoumaru, no creía que su hermano fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—No, quiero que me envié a mí —habló con firmeza.

—Eso es aún más descabellado —no pensaba que Inuyasha estuviese tan desesperado.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola, ni siquiera se me ocurre decir algo para disculparme así que supongo que lo mejor será ir con la verdad.**

 **Algunas personas pensaron que mi ausencia se debía al comentario de cierta chica, en contra del SesshRin, pero no es así, no le daría el poder a una arenosa de controlar mis actualizaciones por el contrario si pudiese publicaría mas solo por molestar a esa persona; mi ausencia por acá se debe a lo siguiente:**

 **Desde septiembre mi papá ha estado enfermo, y desde entonces se han presentado una complicación tras otra, hemorragias, cirugías, y actualmente ha sido diagnosticado con cáncer, por esta razón mi tiempo libre suelo pasarlo clínica tras clínica, o recorriendo farmacias buscando medicamentos, porque como si no fuese suficiente con la enfermedad estoy en un país donde no se consigue nada, ni siquiera los especialistas necesarios. Entonces el tiempo que dedico a escribir suele ser durante mis horas de trabajo que me dan esa flexibilidad y es cuando logro liberarme un poco, por así decirlo.**

 **En resumidas cuentas eso es parte de lo que ha estado pasando en mi vida y la mayor razón de no actualizar.**

 **Ahora, dejando de lado todo esto, pasare a responder los guest, y aclarar dudas, los que tienen cuenta serán respondidos por privado.**

 **Floresamaabc:** Eso significa que cumplí con el objetivo, y espero que no hubieses tenido problemas para dormir esa noche. El romance llegara de a poco, sin prisa pero seguro(?)

 **My baby girl:** Es la idea, te paso la información justa para mantener el suspenso ;) Inu y Kag, siempre lindos, y si el SesshRin va lento, pero en los próximos avanzaran. El instinto solo se incrementara. Esa sensación es terrible y la agota. Ya pronto Rin le mostrara quien es Freddy jajajaja. Espero no haberte puesto aún más ansiosa, o si?

 **Maritza:** Nadie quiere tener esas pesadillas, y ya se ve que Kikyou si ayudara, en lo que pueda.

 **Kacomu:** He sido descubierta! Supernatural fue mi primera referencia principal, aunque ahora es una mezcla entre seis diferentes.

 **Mi amore:** Hola, amore! Al menos te hice sentir escalofríos y eso está bien, y si, los detalles se deben a lo veía en mis días de pasantías. La segunda parte estaba mejor trabajada, tuve todo un año para pensar en lo que quería hacer. Inu no es Inu sin ser sobreprotector, quiere controlarlo todo y no siempre podrá hacerlo. Y no estoy segura de que sea Kikyou quien sea la causante del drama, pero ya se verá más adelante. Te amo.

 **NENA JC:** Gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo, nena. El desarrollo entre Inu y Kag no será tan rápido, pero se dará todo en su momento o eso espero.

 **Si se les presenta alguna duda no teman en preguntar, y en la próxima actualización les responderé o aclarare sus interrogantes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, lamento la tardanza, y espero logren comprender.**

 **Ahora, me despido. Nos estaremos leyendo.**


	4. Viajes Siniestros (Parte III)

**Capítulo 4. Viajes Siniestros (Parte III)**

—¿Crees que dejare que hagas esa tontería? —preguntó Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha una vez estuvieron solos.

Kikyou les había explicado los peligros que podían darse al hacer un viaje astral sin experiencia previa, y que en caso de lograrlo tampoco existían garantías de poder regresar con Kagome, y el peor de los escenarios podía ser que algún otro demonio se aproveche de su vulnerabilidad y posea su cuerpo mientras él busca a Kagome. Nada de lo que les había dicho era alentador, pero aun así Inuyasha estaba decidido a hacerlo.

—No es como si te estuviese pidiendo permiso. Ya lo he decidido y lo haré —habló resuelto.

Sesshoumaru lo vio con seriedad, su hermano se había vuelto loco. Una cosa era enfrentar demonios como solían hacerlo, y otra diferente era ir a un plano desconocido y luchar allí dentro, en ese lugar estaba indefenso.

—Quizás Kagome logre liberarse y volver —dijo a modo de convencer a su hermano.

—No la dejare sola en esto. Es mi culpa que este allí y debo salvarla —tenía una gran determinación.

—¿Quién ha dicho que es tu culpa?

—De no haberse quedado con nosotros quizás su sello se hubiese mantenido. —Sesshoumaru pensó que su hermano había hablado con Kikyou de eso.

—Fue decisión de Kagome quedarse.

—Tuve que haberla alejado, pero no lo hice y ahora debo salvarla, cueste lo que cueste —le entregó el arma que solían utilizar para eliminar demonios.

—¿Acaso…?

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Si lo tengo —afirmó—. Y de estar en mi posición harías lo mismo, ¿cierto?

La respuesta no llegó de parte de Sesshoumaru, pero Inuyasha sabía cuál era.

\\\\*\\\

Por sugerencia de Kikyou llevaron a Kagome a la habitación de Inuyasha, para que ambos estuviesen en un mismo lugar, eso podría ayudar a que él la encontrase más rápido, había muchos lugares dentro del plano astral y podría terminar en cualquiera de ellos y eso lo volvería aún más peligroso. Por un momento, pese a sus miedos, Kikyou se ofreció a ir a buscar a Kagome, pero Inuyasha se negó de inmediato asegurando que no era su responsabilidad, y que solo él podía y debía salvar a Kagome.

Comenzaron con el procedimiento solo después de que Inuyasha se dejara curar la herida que se mantenía sangrando en su hombro.

—Toma esto —Kikyou le entregó una taza con una especie de té.

—¿Qué es?

—Es ayahuasca*, te ayudara a relajarte y lograra que tu cuerpo físico y astral se desconecten más fácilmente.

Inuyasha se tomó el té y siguiendo las órdenes de Kikyou se acostó a un lado de Kagome, ella comenzó a hablarle y de forma lenta comenzó a sentirse muy relajado. La voz de Kikyou se escuchaba cono algo lejano, poco después la voz de Kikyou desapareció por completo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente.

La luz era bastante escasa, y el aire era denso; todo estaba cubierto por una fina niebla. Kikyou le había dicho que podría tomar cualquier objeto que hubiese en ese plano y utilizarlo para ayudarse. Buscó en derredor y localizó lo que parecía ser una especie de antorcha, pero el fuego que emitía era en un tono azulado y al parecer no emitía calor alguno, de hecho todo a su alrededor estaba bastante frio.

Kikyou también le advirtió que perderse en ese lugar era muy fácil, más aun si no se estaba acostumbrado a ir allí, e incluso más en esa parte remota y oscura donde debía encontrarse Kagome.

Caminó por extensos pasillos que parecían ser laberintos eternos, pero llegado un punto comenzaron a aparecer lo que para él eran espíritus atrapados. Vio el cuerpo mutilado de un muchacho, un joven con marcas en su cuello, una chica tenía los labios y ojos cocidos, otra en el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos solo estaban dos cuencas vacías. Todos habían parecido tener terribles muertes, y por las ropas se diferenciaban distintas épocas.

Siguió caminando y cada vez encontraba más y más espíritus, de pronto vio como todos ellos comenzaban a correr en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía, solo una chica se quedó atrás y parecía estar preocupada, ya que constantemente veía a una dirección con nerviosismo. Se acercó a ella y cuando intentó hablarle la muchacha se volvió a verle y le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio, lo vio con detenimiento y al escucharse unos pasos le indicó que se alejaran de allí, una vez estuvieron lejos, le habló.

—No perteneces aquí —le dijo la muchacha en modo de advertencia.

—Estoy buscando a alguien, quedo atrapada en este lugar —fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Vienes a ayudar a la chica nueva? —preguntó con interés.

—¿Chica nueva?

—Sí, cabello negro con bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—¡Sí! ¡Es ella! ¿Dónde está?

—Él la tiene, es su presa ahora, se alimenta de ella. Nunca había estado tan cerca de poder salir, por eso la quiere tanto.

—Debo sacarla de aquí. Dime donde esta —exigió.

—No será tan fácil, él no la dejará marchar. Y es mucho más fuerte ahora, no podrías enfrentarlo.

—Ese será mi riesgo, llévame con Kagome.

La muchacha lo vio por unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta y retomo el camino por el que habían pasado anteriormente, lo llevó más allá de donde él había llegado. Lo guio hasta lo que parecían ser unos calabozos, pero no existían rejas. El lugar estaba lleno de una energía pesada y maligna, cosas terribles habían pasado en ese lugar.

Se detuvo en cuanto la chica lo hizo y ella le señaló una celda. Lo que vio angustió cada uno de sus sentidos. Kagome estaba sentada en un rincón, inmóvil, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las paredes, parecía tener las manos amarradas en la espalda, su respiración era casi inexistente.

—¿Ella esta…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No. Él acaba de alimentarse de ella, tomó su energía hasta dejarla en un nivel mínimo, lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida, pero no para que pueda luchar. A ella no puede matarla, si lo hace no podría tomar su cuerpo, no puede cometer el mismo error que conmigo.

Al llegar a Kagome la levantó apenas un poco, su hombro herido no le permitió cargarla; ese hecho le hizo pensar en lo mucho que estaban relacionados ambos planos, las heridas hechas en uno se mantenían en el otro, he allí los peligros, si morían allí, morían también en el plano físico.

—Ustedes murieron aquí —era una afirmación y no una pregunta.

—Él los asesinó cuando sus cuerpos no le sirvieron de recipiente. Durante todos estos años intentó encontrar a alguien como ella, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Yo fui lo más cercano que logró encontrar, pero cometió el error de drenar toda mi energía. Por eso ella es tan importante, la gran energía que posee la hace ser el recipiente perfecto.

Inuyasha volvió la atención a Kagome, le desató las manos y con cuidado la levantó, pero pronto vio que su cuerpo estaba flácido como si de una muñeca se tratase. Como pudo se sentó en el suelo y la acunó en sus brazos.

—Kagome, despierta —comenzó a hablarle mientras le acariciaba las mejillas—. Estoy aquí, despierta pequeña —le susurró al oído y depositó un beso en una mejilla.

Él siguió hablándole y ella comenzó a despertarse de a poco.

—¿Inuyasha? —murmuró.

Todo era tan confuso para ella. ¿Había logrado salir? Vio a su alrededor y supo que no era así, seguía atrapada en ese lugar, vio a la chica que solía ir a verla para asegurarse que el demonio no la hubiese dejado demasiado débil. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ya había imaginado que escuchaba o veía a Inuyasha, el demonio jugaba con su cabeza para debilitarla.

—No. Mantente despierta —escuchó nuevamente su voz y se forzó a abrir los ojos, y allí estaba él, la mantenía acunada en sus brazos como las veces en que la había despertado de sus pesadillas—. Eso es.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —logró preguntar con dificultad— ¿Cómo…?

—Le pedí a Kikyou que me hiciera entrar. Te prometí que te protegería ¿recuerdas? Y aun cuando deba ir hasta el mismo infierno para hacerlo, lo haré.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, sentía miedo, y no solo por ella, por él también, ese lugar era desconocido y peligroso para ambos.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y ayudó a Kagome a hacerlo dándole apoyo con su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que si —entonces ella notó la herida en el hombro de él—. ¿Fui yo? —preguntó con temor.

—No —él se apresuró a responder—, fue el demonio quien lo hizo.

—Pero con mi cuerpo —susurró.

—No fuiste tú —le aseguró—. Ahora debemos marcharnos.

El espíritu de la muchacha los guio para salir de ese lugar, los llevó hasta un gran salón, veía de un lado a otro y parecía bastante nerviosa.

—No está aquí —dijo refiriéndose al demonio—. Debe estar intentado salir de nuevo. Si él se encuentra poseyendo tu cuerpo no podrías salir. Tratare de atraerlo hacia acá, mientras ustedes regresan a sus cuerpos. No pueden detenerse.

—Vaya, incluso después de muerta me causas problemas —la escalofriante voz se escuchó por todo el salón. Segundos después el espíritu de la mujer desapareció con un chasquido de dedos del demonio.

—¡Midoriko! —gritó Kagome en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla.

—No te preocupes, nada puede pasarle. Ya está muerta, ¿recuerdas? —comentó con burla y eso hizo molestar a Kagome—. ¿De verdad creías que podrías escapar de mí? Te dije que esta vez no te dejaría ir —habló sin intención de mostrarse.

Inuyasha acercó a Kagome más a su cuerpo y le preguntó al oído si se creía capaz de correr, al ella asentir no muy segura le dijo que corriera a la salida mientras que él distraía al demonio. Una risa siniestra se escuchó desde las sombras, y en ese instante todas las salidas posibles fueron cerradas, poco después ambos fueron lanzados a polos opuestos del salón siendo golpeados contra las paredes.

\\\\*\\\

Tres pares de ojos no se apartaban de los dos cuerpos en la cama. Sesshoumaru había preguntado a Kikyou si un sello de protección anti posesión serviría para mantener a raya al demonio de tomar el cuerpo de Kagome, ella no estaba segura, pero lo intentaron. Al no contar con el tiempo de hacer un tatuaje improvisaron dibujando el sello con sangre en uno de los brazos de Kagome, esperaban con eso mantener al demonio dentro del plano astral.

—¿Podemos hacer los mismo con Inuyasha, cierto? —preguntó Rin, esperanzada. Sesshoumaru negó.

Solo en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado ir a Inuyasha, este no poseía ninguna protección más allá de su propio criterio, el cual se vería afectado con la intención de proteger a Kagome.

Les contó a Rin y Kikyou como hace un par de años Inuyasha había sido llevado y encerrado en lo que se conoce como el purgatorio, y allí había estado en contacto con múltiples demonios, cuando pudo regresar algo había cambiado en él. El sello anti posesión había dejado de hacer efecto, e incluso desapareció de su cuerpo, por un tiempo temieron que pudiese ser poseído, pero posteriormente supieron que lo que sea que hubiese cambiado en él no permitía que los demonios lo poseyeran, a menos que él permitiese la posesión.

—¿Y aun sabiendo eso lo dejaste ir? —cuestionó Kikyou inquieta.

—No podía hacer nada para detenerlo —era lo que él mismo se repetía.

Rin permaneció en silencio un minuto y recordó haber visto a Sesshoumaru con el arma que usaban para matar demonios, justo ahora la llevaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—Sesshoumaru… —lo llamó con voz temblorosa— ¿no lo harías, cierto? —la sola idea de pensarlo le causaba terror.

—Haré lo que sea necesario —fue la corta y fría respuesta que ofreció.

—¡Es tu hermano! —le gritó, golpeándole el pecho.

—Si ese demonio lo posee, no lo será más.

Un incómodo silencio se creó después, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Rin se negaba a creer que Sesshoumaru sería capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano, sin importar las circunstancias.

Poco después los tres se alertaron al ver como los cuerpos en la cama se sacudían, el cuerpo de Kagome volvió a quedar inmóvil, mientras que el de Inuyasha parecía tener más problemas, tosía y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios.

—Resiste, maldita sea —murmuró Sesshoumaru en un gruñido furioso. Estaba cruzado de brazos y no apartaba la vista de Inuyasha—. No me obligues a hacerlo.

Rin lo escuchó y supo que él no quería lastimar a Inuyasha, pero creía que lo correcto era tener que hacerlo, en caso de ser necesario. Le apretó un brazo con ambas manos, intentando transmitirle que lo comprendía. Ese silencioso gesto bastó para que los músculos de él se relajaran un poco, pero sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de su hermano.

Los próximos minutos serian de gran incertidumbre.

\\\\*\\\

Inuyasha vio como el demonio se acercó a Kagome, intentó levantarse y tosió, sintió el sabor de su sangre. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie e intentó obtener la atención del demonio.

—Déjala —su voz sonaba ronca debido al esfuerzo—. Aléjate de ella.

—¿De verdad creíste que podrías salvarla? —el demonio habló sin verle, solo se ocupaba de observar a Kagome, y le acarició una mejilla con sus cadavéricas manos—. Solo para que lo tengas claro, ahora mismo yo poseo parte de su alma, lo que significa que, aunque regrese, permanecerá atada a este lugar. No escapara nunca.

—Te ofrezco un trato.

El demonio pareció mostrarse ligeramente interesado.

—¿Qué podrías ofrecerme? —solo en ese momento se volvió a ver a Inuyasha.

Vio aquellos vacíos agujeros en el rostro de color cenizo, y fue como si se sintiese atrapado.

—Si la liberas, te cederé mi cuerpo para que puedas salir —el demonio lo vio con atención y comenzó a acercase a él.

Kagome comenzó a despertar, apenas era capaz de saber lo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué querría poseerte a ti?

—No luchare. —Kagome intentó concentrarse en la conversación—. Si dejas ir a Kagome, completa, me quedare aquí sin luchar.

—He de admitir que es interesante poseer a un cazador, pero me parece una trampa, todos ustedes utilizan sellos anti posesión. No me parece muy factible.

—Yo no. Solo necesitas mi autorización para poseerme y te la estoy dando, si liberas a Kagome.

—¿Cómo…? —el demonio se acercó hasta poder tocar la herida en su hombro, tomó un poco de sangre y luego la saboreó—. Sangre derramada en el purgatorio, es realmente buena. Es una oferta muy tentadora, eres de los mejores recipientes, pero ¿qué me garantiza que no me esperan del otro lado para destruirme? Ya caí en una de sus trampas una vez —habló con rencor.

—¿Puedes ver mis recuerdos, cierto? Allí encontraras todo.

Kagome observó como el demonio se quedaba viendo fijamente a Inuyasha y este no apartaba la mirada ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo era capaz de ofrecerse de esa manera?

—No sé si eres muy tonto o muy valiente, venir a este lugar con la intención de sacrificarte por ella. Como sea, tu oferta es tentativa, y tu cuerpo me serviría mucho mejor que él de ella.

—Inuyasha, no —Kagome se levantó con dificultad—. No dejare que lo hagas. Me has buscado durante años —ahora le hablaba al demonio—, ahora estoy aquí, no tienes que utilizarlo a él.

El demonio se volvió hacia Kagome e hizo una extraña mueca, parecía divertido.

—Los humanos actúan de forma extraña, antes suplicabas porque te liberara y ahora quieres entregarte, a su vez que él intenta reemplazarte, ¿Es eso lo que llaman amor, acaso? Que cosa tan absurda y banal.

—Te seré más útil—dijo Inuyasha—. Acepta el trato y déjala ir.

El demonio se alejó de Inuyasha y parecía pensar de forma seria la decisión.

—Tomare tu palabra y utilizare tu cuerpo de recipiente. Es más ventajoso.

—¡No! —Kagome gritó para obtener la atención de ambos y sin pensarlo corrió hacia Inuyasha, lo abrazó con fuerza—. No puedes hacerlo, no puedes entregarte a él.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de mantenerte a salvo —Inuyasha la separó un poco de su cuerpo y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos—. Prométeme que regresaras con tu familia, deja atrás todo este mundo y comienza de cero.

—No —ella negaba fervientemente y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Basta —el demonio emitió un quejido de asco, y con movimiento de su mano hizo que Kagome se alejara de Inuyasha—. Quiero salir pronto de este lugar, he esperado demasiado tiempo.

En poco tiempo Kagome se vio completamente sola en ese lugar, pudo sentirse libre a los pocos segundos, su energía parecía estar regresando, pero eso no era algo bueno, no ahora, porque significaba que el demonio tenía a Inuyasha.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo intentando liberar lo que fuese el poder que había dentro de ella, Kikyou le había dicho que podría utilizarlo, que con ese poder tendría ventaja sobre el demonio.

—Te tiene encerrada aquí por una razón, no hay ningún objeto que puedas utilizar como arma —recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo Midoriko—. Es cierto que nos teme, porque podemos destruirlo. Tú puedes destruirlo.

—Sea cual sea el poder que hay dentro de mí no puedo controlarlo, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona —le había dicho con desesperación, no entendía como podía confiar tanto en ella.

—Aprende a controlarlo a través de un medio, deja fluir tu poder en algún objeto y utilízalo como arma, enfócate en poder destruirlo. Ahora debo marcharme, ya está cerca.

—¿Cómo siempre sabe cuándo viene?

—Es fácil sentir su energía, está llena de oscuridad y odio, tú también deberías sentirlo, solo concéntrate.

Luego de eso Midoriko había desaparecido, ella había intentado explicarle, tal como había hecho Kikyou, el cómo funcionaba su poder, la manera de poder controlarlo, y recordándole en todo momento que la clave principal era que confiase en ella.

Para poder salvar a Inuyasha debía ser capaz de utilizar su poder, tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de ayudarlo. Vio en derredor en busca de algo que pudiese utilizar como arma, le sorprendió encontrar una pared llena de lo que parecían ser armas medievales; había dagas, espadas, hachas, lanzas y un arco con un par de flechas. Ella nunca había usado una espada y mucho menos un hacha, pero de joven había practicado con el arco, fue algo que le obligaron a tomar como clase extracurricular. Quizás podría hacer algo con eso.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a tomar el arco, no sin antes preguntarse por qué ese demonio tendría esas armas allí.

—Esas armas no lo lastiman, las guarda como recuerdos de peleas que ha ganado —escuchó una voz a su espalda y sobresaltada dio media vuelta. Un chico de mediana edad la observaba, iba ataviado con ropas antiguas—. Por eso las deja al alcance de todos, sabe que nadie podría vencerlo. Deberías escapar mientras puedas y no regreses a este lugar —advirtió para luego desaparecer de su vista antes de que ella pudiese preguntar cualquier cosa.

Escucharlo la había turbado, se le oía tan abatido, como alguien que había luchado por su vida y había perdido. Pero no podía dejar desalentarse por eso, debía intentar lo que sea para salvar a Inuyasha. Él había ido hasta allá para salvarla, no podía dejarlo, ella… debía solucionar todo.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en voz alta, queriendo saber a qué lugar había llevado el demonio a Inuyasha.

De la mejor forma que pudo se esforzó por concentrarse, debía ser capaz de localizar al demonio, tal como le había dicho Midoriko, pronto se dio cuenta de que si era capaz de sentir la energía oscura que había en ese lugar, y pudo sentir como su propia energía luchaba con esa oscuridad. Se concentró aún más, Midoriko le dijo que la energía del demonio era mucho más oscura y llena de odio, debía encontrarlo.

Por un segundo pudo sentirlo, provenía de las mazmorras donde había estado ella antes, sin dudar fue corriendo hasta allí. Si podía sentirlo significaba que seguía en ese lugar, ¿cierto? Odiaba no poder saber cómo funcionaban las cosas allí.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras pudo escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

—Espera.

—Creí que no me darías problemas —gruñó el demonio.

—¿Cómo sabré que ella está a salvo? —el espectro rió.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

Cuando el demonio daba media vuelta para dejar a Inuyasha ella tomó una flecha y tensó el arco, esperaba que lo que iba a hacer funcionase o que al menos les diese una distracción para escapar juntos. Lanzó la flecha y vio como esta emitía una energía que iba purificando la oscuridad a su paso, la flecha llegó al demonio sin que este pudiese evitarlo. Logró herirle uno de los desgarbados brazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con furia—. ¡Tú! —se volvió para verla, ella ya preparaba otra flecha. La soltó, pero en esa oportunidad el demonio la esquivó y se movió con agilidad hasta llegar con Inuyasha, lo utilizó como escudo—. No sé qué fue lo que aprendiste, pero creo que sabes que, si él muere aquí, lo hace fuera —advirtió el demonio cuando vio que ella tomaba otra flecha, y dejaba sus terroríficas garras en el cuello de Inuyasha, amenazando, así, con degollarlo.

Kagome dudo, aun cuando había logrado herirlo no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin herir a Inuyasha, estaban muy cerca; y tampoco creía que la flecha fuera lo suficientemente rápida. Aun así no dejó de tensar el arco.

—Kagome —Inuyasha le habló y ella lo vio directo a los ojos—. Hazlo. Destrúyelo.

—No —se negaba a atravesarle una flecha en el pecho para destruir al demonio.

—Debes hacerlo, es la única forma.

—En eso tiene razón, nunca podrás tener otra oportunidad como esta. Pero te enfrentas a un gran dilema, te arriesgas a lanzar a flecha y destruirme, asesinándolo en el proceso; o dejarme ir, asegurándote que él viva el resto de su vida encerrado en este lugar —al demonio parecía hacerle gracia ponerla en esa situación.

Ninguna de las opciones era buena, tenía que pensar en algo, rápido. Antes de poder planear algo vio como Inuyasha hacia un esfuerzo por pelear con el demonio, este clavo sus garras en el cuello masculino.

—¡Detente! —ni siquiera sabía a quién se lo decía.

Ambos se detuvieron, pero el demonio no dejaba de presionar sobre el cuello de Inuyasha, la sangre manaba.

Inuyasha la veía fijamente, movió los labios apenas para decirle "Hazlo". Ella respiró con fuerza, y con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, susurró.

—Lo siento.

Sus manos temblaban, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo escapar, no podía dejar que causara más daños, ya había hecho más que suficiente durante muchos años.

Tensó el arco y flecha por última vez. Los labios de Inuyasha susurraron un "Adiós". Cerró los ojos con fuerza para que más lágrimas cayeran, los abrió de nuevo y soltó la flecha directo al pecho de Inuyasha.

Una fuerte luz entre blanco y violeta apareció, rodeando todo el lugar, cegándola por completo.

\\\\*\\\

Sesshoumaru veía como la sangre manaba del cuello de Inuyasha, y nada podía hacer, además de ver como Kikyo intentaba limpiar la sangre para poder decir si era o no un corte profundo.

—Hazlo regresar —habló con tono autoritario. Ya le importaba poco lo que quería su hermano.

—Sería demasiado peligroso. Lleva demasiado tiempo allí, si está muy lejos e intento llamarlo causaría una reacción muy fuerte en su organismo. Podría morir —estaba angustiada.

—Ya está muriendo —gruñó.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada más, y Kikyou no se atrevía a llamarlo. Aún tenía esperanza en que él regresaría.

Poco después se sintió un fuerte choque de energía que provenía de Kagome. Se quedaron viéndola con expectación.

Kagome despertó de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire, durante un par de segundos los vio y parecía confundida, luego se volvió y al ver a Inuyasha a su lado comenzó a llamarlo, desesperada.

—Lo siento, yo no quería hacerlo —habló abrazada a su pecho—. Por favor, despierta. Vuelve.

Ninguno de los tres observadores entendía de qué hablaba. Sesshoumaru fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —al Kagome no tener intención de responderle se acercó a ella y la separó del cuerpo de su hermano— ¿Qué le pasó a Inuyasha? —exigió saber.

—Yo… el demonio lo tenía. Y entonces él me pidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué hicieras qué?

—Que soltase la flecha —dijo en un susurro—. Yo lo mate —admitió.

—¿A quién? —exigió saber Sesshoumaru.

Kagome antes de responder vio una vez más el cuerpo de Inuyasha, y se abrazó de nuevo a él.

—A Inuyasha —murmuró entre sollozos.

 **Continuara.**

 _*La ayahuasca es originaria de la cuenca amazónica, sus efectos son sedantes y alucinatorios, tantos visuales como auditivos. Se utiliza para "viajes astrales", con la ayuda de un chamán o guía_.

* * *

 **Hola. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, y me decidí a aparecer porque ya esto lo tenía terminado y pues dije que lo publicaría antes de terminar el año.**

 **Ahora bien, la única explicación que puedo dar a mi ausencia es la verdad. Como ya había comentado en el capítulo anterior tenia a mi papá muy enfermo, lamentablemente murió a principio de mes, y eso me ha dejado sin ganas ni ánimos de nada.**

 **No he logrado escribir ni un poco, esto lo público porque como dije lo había terminado antes y solo quedaba corregir, el próximo también está terminado así que lo subiré pronto.**

 **Con respecto a mis otras historias no puedo decir nada, no sé cuándo pueda volver a escribir y retomar cada una de ellas. Me disculpo por eso.**

 **Paso a responder los guest:**

 **Maritza:** Pues sí, Inu hizo todo lo posible por salvar a Kagome. Pero no todo resulto tan bien.

 **Floresamaabc:** Me alegro de que te haya encantado. No había visto la referencia a "el exorcista" me guie de muchas cosas, pero no había pensado en eso. Si, la pobre Kikyou también tiene su pasado. Lo de Sessh lo explicare más adelante y espero quedes satisfecha. Quien buscaba a Kagome no era Naraku, de hecho él es quien persigue a Kikyou O:

 **Guest:** Si, al menos antes podía escribir un poco, espero pronto poder retomarlo y seguir con los pendientes. Gracias.

 **Nena JC:** Gracias por esas palabras. Pues Kagome si pudo superar sus miedos con tal de ayudar a Inuyasha, el futuro creo que aún es incierto ya que Inu le pidió que se fuera Rin y Sessh van apareciendo y tomando protagonismo poco a poco, en el próximo se verá un poco más de ellos.

 **NatalieP:** Gracias nena!

 **My baby girl:** Tus mensajes siempre me animan. Muajajajaja aquí están el resto de los spoiler. Y pues así es Inu de sobreprotector, y si Kikyou no lo ve es ciega haha. Inu siempre tendrá ese peso en su conciencia. Y pues aquí se vio al hermano mayor mucho más preocupado aunque no quería demostrarlo. El SesshRin se aproxima! No sé si esto resulte como una victoria, pero al menos Kagome está a salvo, no? Gracias, saber que te tengo significa mucho para mí.

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo.**


	5. Viajes Siniestros (Parte IV)

**Capítulo 5. Viajes Siniestros (Parte IV)**

 **Anteriormente en Hunter**

—Nada, no te preocupes tanto, quizás solo sea una tontería —intentó restarle importancia.

—Una tontería peligrosa.

—Tal como me gustan —bromeó ella con una sonrisa pero Inuyasha no reía, aun así se quedó sentado con la mano de ella sujetando la suya.

-/-

—Miroku tiene razón, lo que experimentas no son pesadillas, son viajes astrales.

—¿Y qué es eso exactamente? —Kikyou sonrió de forma extraña y negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Me sorprende, eso es todo —dijo y caminó hasta el sofá para volver a sentarse—. Los viajes astrales te permiten ir a diferentes lugares o dimensiones, esto sucede cuando la conciencia deja temporalmente el cuerpo físico en reposo y utiliza el cuerpo astral de forma independiente.

-/-

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—¿Y si lo tiene ser hechizado hasta dejarte en una versión canina? —el semblante de Sesshoumaru cambio y Kikyou estaba segura de que quiso estrangularla.

-/-

—Tuve que haberla alejado, pero no lo hice y ahora debo salvarla, cueste lo que cueste —le entregó el arma que solían utilizar para eliminar demonios.

—¿Acaso…?

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Si lo tengo —afirmó—. Y de estar en mi posición harías lo mismo, ¿cierto?

-/-

—Yo lo mate —admitió.

—¿A quién? —exigió saber Sesshoumaru.

Kagome antes de responder vio una vez más el cuerpo de Inuyasha, y se abrazó de nuevo a él.

—A Inuyasha —murmuró entre sollozos.

 **Ahora**

—¿Qué paso después?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó exasperada, se sentía terrible al saber que había matado a Inuyasha— Todo se iluminó, y luego desapareció, y antes de saber algo más estaba aquí.

—No creo que este muerto —comentó Rin, quien se había acercado para revisar a Inuyasha. Kikyou seguía de pie al otro lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, tenía razones para sentirle culpable.

—¿Qué? —susurró Kagome sorbiendo por la nariz, y separándose de Inuyasha.

—Dices que le lanzaste una flecha.

—Sí, para poder destruir al demonio. Estaba detrás de él.

—No hay herida en su pecho —señaló—. Cuando fue herido en el cuello apareció de inmediato. Si lo hubieses herido con la flecha aparecería, ¿no? —terminó preguntando a Kikyou.

La mujer pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta, como si por fin cayese en cuenta. De no haber estado tan afectada ella misma hubiese notado eso.

—Tiene razón —habló acercándose a Inuyasha para comprobarlo. No había ninguna otra herida aparte de la del hombro y cuello.

—¿Entonces por qué no despierta? —quiso saber Kagome. Si estaba vivo tenía que haber despertado tal como lo hizo ella, ¿no?

—Él no pertenece a ese lugar, no es como tú que puedes salir si te sientes amenazada. Él necesita un guía que lo lleve al punto que lo traiga de regreso.

—Guíalo entonces, tal como lo hiciste entrar, hazlo salir —exigió Sesshoumaru.

—Mi poder no tiene tanto alcance, y si el demonio también sigue vivo podría intentar aprovecharse para tomar su cuerpo.

—Él no puede ser poseído a menos que lo acepte —recordó Sesshoumaru.

—Lo hizo —murmuró Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—Para que me liberara, aceptó ser su recipiente.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, eso era lo que se imaginaba que él haría.

—¿Crees haber destruido al demonio? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Yo… había logrado herirlo, cuando solté la fecha estaba segura que lo destruiría. Ahora, no lo sé…

—Quizás… —intervino Rin, pero calló de pronto.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —alentó Kikyou.

—Creo, que sí logró destruirlo. Ustedes también sintieron toda esa energía ¿cierto? Si ese demonio fue atacado directamente tuvo que haberse destruido. —Quizás hubiese sido solo su imaginación pero incluso ella se sintió afectada por la energía que emitió Kagome.

—Eso tiene sentido —admitió Kikyou, y le sorprendía la intuición que tenía esa muchacha.

—Pero mi hermano sigue perdido en ese maldito lugar —rugió Sesshoumaru.

—Tienes razón. Quizás mi poder no tenga el alcance suficiente para llegar a Inuyasha, pero tú si podrías llegar a él —Kikyou veía a Kagome—, además tienes una conexión con él.

—¿Yo?

—Solo hazlo, trae a mi hermano de vuelta —bramó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome comenzó a hablarle a Inuyasha, le sostenía la mano y lo llamaba, repitiéndole que regresara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Inuyasha comenzó a abrir los ojos, se le notaba sereno.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres tú? —Kagome hizo la pregunta, temerosa. Inuyasha le vio y sin previo aviso la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos.

Kagome se dejó abrazar y sollozó, agradecida de tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Inuyasha había estado esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con Kikyou a solas, debía preguntarle si aquello que había visto, o creído ver, realmente podía ser posible. Y justo ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad, se acercó a la mujer mientras esta revisaba la lista de los casos que se habían ocupado.

—Sí que se han mantenido ocupados —comentó ella al verlo. Él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo, además, alguien debe ayudar a esas personas.

—En eso tienes razón.

Kikyou volvió su atención a los documentos y él se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema que le preocupaba, terminó pensando que lo mejor era ser directo, así que habló.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Kikyou se volvió a verlo, interrogante.

—Claro. ¿Qué es?

—¿En el plano astral es posible manipular el tiempo?

—Creo que no entiendo la pregunta, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Una persona podría viajar al pasado usando su cuerpo astral?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Kikyou.

—Es posible de cierta manera —respondió después de un momento—, se puede hacer, pero siempre como observador, sería como ver una vieja película.

—No, me refiero a que si alguien puede ir a un pasado donde no existe, y hablar con alguien.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —que él preguntase eso le parecía muy extraño— ¿Acaso viste algo de tu pasado o de Kagome? —quiso saber.

—No —respondió directo—. Pero, ¿es posible? —preguntó ansioso.

—Es algo muy raro, solo unos pocos han podido lograr una conexión tan estrecha con el mundo astral como para lograr moverse en el tiempo. Se necesita mucha habilidad y energía. Los que lo han logrado dicen llegar a comunicarse con otras personas dentro del mundo astral, de otros años, pasados o futuros.

Esa respuesta dejó pensativo a Inuyasha, luego de un minuto volvió a hablar.

—Este don o habilidad, ¿es hereditario?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Quiero saber si Kagome los obtuvo de forma natural, quizás sus padres…

—Sí, es hereditario, aunque también puede ser adquirido. La diferencia se da en que tan fuerte sea el poder y si se manifiesta de forma involuntaria o si es controlada.

—Entonces el de Kagome es…

—Heredado. Alguno de sus padres tiene que tener la habilidad.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que Kikyou acababa de decirle. Entonces lo que vio fue real, y esa simple afirmación hacia que se tuviese que replantear un par de cosas.

—¿Huiras de nuevo? —la pregunta de Kikyou lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Con Kagome. ¿Renunciaras a ella con la idea de mantenerla a salvo?

Él sabía que preguntaba eso por la forma que ellos habían terminado. Y la verdad era que de cierta forma se había repetido la historia, Kikyou estuvo en peligro por una venganza dirigida a él, mientras que Kagome viajó inconscientemente a ese otro plano por permanecer demasiado tiempo enfrentándose a monstruos y demonios. Él era responsable en ambos casos.

—Quiero poder mantenerla a salvo —fue lo que pudo decir.

—¿Y quién te asegura que lo estará si te alejas de ella?

—El peligro esta si viaja a ese mundo, y tu dijiste que…

—Ella no quiere que selle sus poderes —interrumpió Kikyou.

—¿Qué? —eso lo descolocó por completo.

—Me dijo que lo había pensado, y creía no estar en peligro, y por ello quería poder aprender a controlar su poder.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver?

—Yo solo le dije lo obvio, que si lograba manipularlo lo suficiente podría incluso utilizarlo en este plano.

—¿Es realmente posible?

—Con su poder, si, lo es.

Los planes de Inuyasha dieron otro traspié con esa revelación. Vio a Kikyou durante un minuto y luego suspiró.

—Kikyou, quería decirte que lo siento —aquella disculpa llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Haberte puesto en peligro, haberte disparado, haberte dejado como un cobarde.

—No fuiste responsable de lo primero, nunca te culpe por lo segundo, y —se encogió de hombros—, creo que no era parte de nuestro destino terminar juntos. Así que no te atormentes.

—Aunque lo digas así, nunca dejare de sentirme culpable.

—Te preguntare algo, y quizás así entiendas un poco mejor la situación. ¿Culpas a Kagome por haberte apuñalado con el abrecartas?

—No fue ella quien lo hizo, estaba siendo poseída.

—Bien, cambiare la pregunta ¿la culpas por haberte disparado la flecha para destruir al demonio, aun cuando tú podías morir?

—Claro que no —respondió de inmediato, él jamás culparía a Kagome por eso. Era algo absurdo.

—Ella se siente culpable. Estaba desconsolada cuando despertó, creyendo que te había matado; incluso se siente culpable por la herida en el hombro.

—Pero ella solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y esto —se señaló el hombro— no fue ella.

—¿Lo ves? Es lo que pasa con nosotros. Yo logre entender que lo que pasó fue algo que debía pasar, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y tú insistes en culparte.

—No.

—Muchas veces la culpa esta en nosotros mismos, mientras que el otro no nos responsabiliza de nada. Comienza a perdonarte y ayúdala a ella a perdonarse por lo que se siente culpable.

* * *

Kikyou estaba en el gran salón, y solo contaba con la compañía de Sesshoumaru, lo que era como estar sola, y no es como si ella fuera de hablar mucho, pero resultaba bastante incomodo, esperaba que Rin regresara pronto, se había ausentado diciendo que iría a preparar un té para dormir. Esa muchacha era lo opuesto a Sesshoumaru, le gustaba hablar y era alegre, quizás por eso les iba bien. Aunque Inuyasha le había dado a entender que Sesshoumaru y Rin no tenían nada, lo que se veía era otra cosa.

Rin se había acercado a ella luego de que Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a dormir, y comenzó a preguntarle acerca de los viajes astrales y los demonios que se podían encontrar allí, si eran diferentes a los que se veían en ese plano; era una chica bastante curiosa, y ahora que su amiga no estaba en peligro quería saber todo. Al rato de estar hablando apareció Sesshoumaru y alegando que no podía dormir se quedó sentado en un rincón del salón, parecía vigilante.

Desde entonces se había mantenido en el mismo lugar, apenas e intervenía cuando Rin le preguntaba algo.

Mientras esperaba que Rin regresaba se decidió a ver la variada cantidad de objetos que tenían en su colección, había visto algunos e Inuyasha le dijo que eran cosas que conseguían durante los casos, uno en particular le llamó la atención, era un cofre y emitía un aura oscura, era extraño ver esa clase de cofre, porque no era algo común; ya una vez lo había visto y las cosas no resultaron nada bien, en aquel entonces ella solo era una muchacha y no sabía los riesgos que podrían llevar abrir algo como eso.

—Disculpen la demora, no decidía que té tomar —Rin apareció con dos tazas de té, Sesshoumaru había declinado la oferta de tomar uno. Kikyou aceptó la taza.

—¿Dónde consiguieron este cofre? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Oh, eso es mío —respondió la muchacha.

—¿Cómo?

—Al parecer contiene información de quien puede ser mi padre —habló con calma. Ya después de casi un año con el cofre y sin poder abrirlo había dejado de darle importancia.

Esa revelación inquietó a Kikyou.

—Es peligroso que se abra este cofre, está rodeado de maldad.

Sesshoumaru se interesó en lo que decía Kikyou, después de lo que le había dicho la abuela de Rin antes de marcharse, había quedado con ciertas dudas, y al encontrar ese cofre y no poder abrirlo solo había generado más.

—No es como si pudiésemos abrirlo. Lo hemos intentado todo, con armas y hechizos, nada funciona.

—Claro que no —dijo Kikyou como si tal cosa—. Este es un cofre especial, tiene un sello de sangre, por lo que solo la sangre de quien lo selló puede abrirla, o en su defecto algún descendiente. Hasta donde se este tipo de cofres son utilizados por o para demonios, bien sea que los demonios guardan algo en ellos, o que alguien ha decidido sellar a un demonio dentro, en cualquiera de los casos resulta peligroso.

A Sesshoumaru esas palabras lo dejaron pensando, ¿Por qué alguien dejaría información del padre de Rin en un cofre sellado con sangre? ¿Sería su propio padre acaso? ¿Qué era lo que allí se escondía que Kikyo se veía en la necesidad de prevenirlos de aquella manera?

* * *

Rin veía a Inuyasha y Kagome sentados en el amplio sofá del salón, él estaba casi acostado y tenía a la chica apoyada en su pecho, lo que había pasado les había unido y ahora Inuyasha se mostraba más protector con Kagome, y ella se atrevía a decir que, aunque ellos no lo hubiesen dicho, por fin habían decidido comenzar una relación que ya se venía mostrando entre sombras.

Y no es como si ella fuese quien para decir algo, después de todo su posición no estaba muy lejos de la de ellos, bueno era bastante diferente los casos, pero al menos ella en ese punto admitía estar enamorada de Sesshoumaru, solo a sí misma.

Y asumiendo eso recordó algo que se había comentado anteriormente.

—Inuyasha, quería preguntarte una cosa acerca de algo que dijo Kikyou.

—¿Qué será?

—¿Cómo es eso que Sesshoumaru fue convertido en perro? —desde que la mujer lo hubo mencionado ella no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

Inuyasha sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Puedo hacer algo más que contarte la historia, te lo puedo mostrar —dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y buscaba algo.

—No me digas que ese es… —dijo Kagome de pronto.

—El mismo —en ese momento le pasó el teléfono para que viese un par de fotos.

Rin se sintió maravillada ante lo que vio, en las fotos se veía un perro hermoso, de pelaje blanco, en unas se veía el color ámbar de sus ojos, y hasta se atrevía a decir que ese perro realmente tenia las facciones de Sesshoumaru. En algunas se les veía corriendo, acostado e incluso en algunas jugaba.

Inuyasha comenzó a contarle como se habían encontrado con un antiguo hechicero que al estar cerca de morir había comenzado a realizar hechizos en las personas que para él no valoraban la vida, y entonces los convertía en animales. El hechicero había dicho que todos tenían un animal que los representaba, entonces él usaba eso para que las personas en ese estado animal aprendiesen a valorar las cosas que tenían. Una vez aprendiesen la lección el hechizo se revertía por sí solo.

A Sesshoumaru lo terminó convirtiendo por que mostró total escepticismo ante eso, creía que el hechicero mataba a las víctimas y en su lugar dejaba a cualquier animal que se le cruzase, entonces el hechicero decidió mostrarle de primera mano lo que hacía.

—Creí que habías borrado esas malditas fotos —gruñó Sesshoumaru desde su lugar habitual, alejado del salón.

—Jamás las borraría, y tengo un par de copias archivadas en caso de eventualidad —añadió por si a Sesshoumaru se le ocurría tomar su teléfono y borrarlas.

Sesshoumaru bufó y Rin pensó que en definitiva le iba bien el perro como animal para describirlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así? —quiso saber Rin, estaba enternecida viendo las fotos del perro blanco en el teléfono.

Sesshoumaru se abstuvo de responder e Inuyasha lo hizo en su lugar.

—Dos semanas, fue quien más tiempo duro con el hechizo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que algo así fuera cierto —y fue entonces que Inuyasha llamó a Kikyou para saber si podía existir una manera de revertir el hechizo, y tanto Kikyou como Miroku tenían aquellas fotos.

—¿Y que lo hizo aceptarlo? —preguntó ahora Kagome.

—Pues comenzaba a necesitar un baño y no es como si hubiese podido bañarse solo —comentó sin intención de contener la sonrisa, recordar aquello siempre le haría gracia.

Rin hizo una exclamación de ternura, terminando con un suspiro.

—Me hubiese gustado poder verlo —habló con emoción. Le hubiese encantado tener la oportunidad de acariciarlo.

—El hechicero murió, pero me dejo el hechizo en caso de necesitarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con más entusiasmo.

—Utilízalo en ti si quieres. No volveré a ser un perro solo para complacerlos —gruñó Sesshoumaru molesto para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

Rin dudo un segundo y después de regresarle el teléfono a Inuyasha, siguió al hombre.

—¿Crees que logre convencerlo? —preguntó a Kagome, resultaría divertido volver a ver a Sesshoumaru en esa situación, con una Rin que no se aparte de su lado.

Al Kagome no responder se volvió a verla, la muchacha lo veía atenta, más hacia la parte superior de su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado. Kagome pareció reaccionar y se sonrojó— ¿Qué pensabas? —quiso saber.

—¿Tu animal también es el perro? —preguntó.

—Si, al hechicero le pareció raro, ya que no es muy común que el mismo animal identifique a varios miembros de la familia.

—Pero tiene sentido, por tu nombre, digo —explicó ella—. Y…

—¿Qué?

Kagome se mordió los labios y se aventuró a llevar una mano a la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Creo que te verías adorable con una par de orejas de perro —dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha no supo si se sonrojo por tenerla cerca, porque como ella acariciaba su cabeza, o por la sonrisa que le dedicaba, quizás fue por las tres cosas. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y bufar, ahora entendía un poco como se sentía su hermano.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días y cierto recuerdo se mantenía fijo en su memoria. Cuando Kagome se vio en peligro y él supo que era su responsabilidad se había prometido que ella regresaría con su familia, y él se alejaría por siempre de su lado, cualquier cosa con tal de saberla a salvo.

Pero ahora, después de lo que había visto, dudaba, y era lo que no le permitía cumplir lo se había prometido a sí mismo. Y algo más dentro de él le pedía permanecer al lado de Kagome, creía que no podría estar tranquilo si se alejaba de ella.

Los días anteriores habían sido tranquilos, Kagome se quedó a su lado y no le permitió ir al caso que descubrió Sesshoumaru, por lo que Sesshoumaru se había marchado con Rin y se encontraban ellos dos solos en el bunker. Y eso lo había hecho pensar en lo podría o no hacer, en lo que quería.

La mejor conclusión a la que había llegado era la de hablar con Kagome y preguntarle, aunque no podía decirle lo que había visto, ella debía decidir por su propia cuenta, después de todo no estaba completamente seguro si era cierto o no lo que había visto.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su habitación y no tardó en responder para que Kagome pasara.

—Rin me ha dicho que tardaran otro par de días en regresar, han conseguido otro caso y van a investigarlo —informó Kagome al entrar en la habitación y luego ir hasta la cama y tomar asiento a su lado, ella había tomado esa costumbre y a él no le molestaba, aunque le hiciera sentir un poco avergonzado, le gustaba.

Él tan solo asintió sin dejar de verla, ese parecía un buen momento para hablar, pero la intimidad le parecía demasiada.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó ella cuando él no dijo nada.

—Sí, solo pensaba.

—¿En ellos, cierto?

—¿Ah?

—Yo igual creo que ellos hacen buena pareja, y ahora definitivamente están avanzando —Kagome hablaba con emoción. Eso lo dejo sorprendido, él no estaba pensando en la posible relación de su hermano con Rin, no cuando la de él mismo con Kagome no estaba definida.

—No pensaba en ellos —admitió, aunque quizás luego dedicara un par de pensamientos a ellos.

—Oh, ¿pensabas en ella entonces? —preguntó cuidadosa.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ¿era posible que Kagome también supiese acerca de ella? ¿También la había visto, acaso?

—Oh, entiendo —comenzó a hablar ella de pronto, mientras bajaba de la cama con prisa—. Lamento haberte interrumpido. —Eso lo dejo completamente desconcertado.

—Espera —se apresuró a sujetarla de un brazo. Al parecer ella hablaba de otra cosa—. ¿A quién te refieres?

Kagome titubeo y antes de responder desvió la mirada.

—A Kikyou —dijo en un susurro.

Kagome bien se había dado cuenta del cambio en Inuyasha luego de que Kikyou apareciese, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y que la relación había terminado, pero por cómo se trataban no parecían haber terminado en malos términos, así que lo más probable es que siguieran sintiendo algo el uno por el otro. Varias veces los había encontrado hablando a solas, y en algunas Inuyasha cambiaba el tema en cuanto ella aparecía, como si quisiera esconderle algo. Y luego de que Kikyou se marchase él se había mostrado pensativo; aunque bien era cierto que en ocasiones se quedaba viéndola fijamente, cosa que la hacía sentir confundida.

No había querido darle mayor importancia, es decir, ella e Inuyasha no eran pareja ni nada especial, solo eran amigos, aunque ella sintiese algo más. Pero en ocasiones sentía como si él intentase escoger entre alguna de ellas.

—No pensaba en Kikyou —aseguró él con tal seguridad que tuvo que voltear a verlo, él se veía ciertamente desconcertado.

—¿En quién pensabas entonces? —él ciertamente había estado pensando en alguien.

Inuyasha sabía que no podía ser del todo sincero, no si quería que ella tomara la decisión por propia cuenta, así que opto por decir parte de la verdad.

—Pensaba en nosotros —admitió viéndola fijamente.

—¿No…nosotros? —tartamudeó.

—Cuando supe del peligro de tus viajes, y la influencia que había tenido permanecer a mi lado en que se rompiera el sello, me prometí que una vez terminara todo te llevaría a casa y me alejaría para siempre de tu lado.

Kagome lo escuchó y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Lo que él parecía intentar decirle era que preparase sus maletas, por un momento pensó en debatirle y decirle que ella se quedaría allí y no iría a ningún lado, pero su voz no salía. Saber que él quería apartarla le dolía.

—Claro—fue lo que pudo decir, e intentó apartarse de su lado—. Y que yo hubiese decidido rechazar el sello de Kikyou, lo complica, es decir, tener que protegerme no solo de los monstruos aquí, sino también de ese otro plano. No te pediría que hicieras algo como eso.

—¿Qué? —él no entendía lo que ella decía.

—Iré a preparar mis cosas, si salimos ahora podrías llevarme a casa y regresar —ya se dirigía a la puerta e Inuyasha se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—¿Quieres irte? —Kagome se sorprendió al captar el miedo en la voz de él.

—¿No es lo que quieres tú? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No —aseguró con vehemencia—. Era lo que creía sería mejor para ti, estar lejos de todo esto, a salvo y con tu familia, aunque no me gustara podría estar tranquilo al saber que estas bien. Lo que quiero es… —había hablado con rapidez y ahora se detuvo al no saber cómo seguir. Colocó una mano en el rostro de Kagome—. Lo que intento decir es que, por muy egoísta que parezca, quiero tenerte a mi lado, y debes saber que sin importar el peligro yo te protegeré, no importa si es de este plano o de cualquier otro, pelearía en el mismo infierno por ti, daría mi propia vida para mantenerte a salvo. Pero si quieres irte lo entenderé, estás en tu derecho y…

Kagome lo hizo callar besándolo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le hizo dar un paso atrás haciéndolo caer sentado en la cama. Inuyasha se recobró rápido de la sorpresa y le devolvió el beso con hambre, con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Kagome.

Cuando ella terminó con el beso se quedó viéndolo a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—No quiero irme. La única razón por la que me negué a sellar mis poderes es porque al aprender a controlarlos, puedo ayudarte, a todos. Puede que aun tenga un poco de miedo pero si estas a mi lado sé que todo irá bien.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa para luego besarla, había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Y lo que decía estaba garantizado, después de todo había visto parte de su futuro, ahora estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

 _No sabía dónde estaba, después de que Kagome lanzase la flecha y todo fuera iluminado por una fuerte luz, había aparecido en un lugar remoto ¿había muerto? Esperaba que al morir al menos pudiese ver a sus padres, pero lo único que lograba ver era una completa oscuridad. ¿Quizás era ese lugar al que llamaban limbo?_

 _El limbo solía ser el lugar al que iban las almas sin un destino o aquellas que aún no estaban destinadas a la muerte y fallecían de forma inesperada, quedaban allí atrapados hasta que llegase el momento de su verdadera muerte._

 _Caminó un poco y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kagome estaba a salvo ¿había logrado escapar? A él no le importaba permanecer en aquel lugar si con eso había logrado que ella estuviese a salvo._

— _¿Puedes escucharme? —le pareció oír lo que era una voz infantil._

— _¿Hola? —preguntó al vacío._

— _Te encontré —se escuchó una risa inocente._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Ya lo sabes —otra risa—. Sigue mi voz y te guiaré._

 _Sin saber que más hacer, hizo lo que la voz desconocida le decía. Caminó siguiendo la dulce voz, pronto se dio cuenta que a cada paso que daba la oscuridad se iba disipando, en ese momento dejo de escuchar la voz, pero siguió caminando guiado por la luz. No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en lo que era un gran campo de flores._

— _Hola —escuchó la voz infantil a su espalda y se volvió con rapidez. Una niña de unos ocho años lo veía con una enorme sonrisa, se quedó embelesado al verla, su cabello era de un negro azabache y tenía sus mismos ojos._

— _Hola —logró decir en un susurro— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy muerto?—se le ocurrió preguntar._

— _No —respondió casi con temor la niña—. Este es mi lugar preferido ¿bonito, cierto?_

— _Sí, lo es —fue lo que pudo responder. La niña entonces le tomó una mano._

— _Ven —dijo al hacerlo caminar—. A mamá no le gusta que venga sola, pero quería enseñártelo para que supieras que no hay peligros. Aquí no llegan los malos ¿sabes? A ellos no les gustan las flores, así que es un lugar seguro. Pero no le digas a mamá que vine sola._

— _¿Por qué le diri…? —la pregunta no terminó de salir de sus labios. Se detuvo de pronto y se agachó para alcanzar la misma altura que la niña— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un ligero temblor, que no era de miedo, era de expectación._

— _Oh, vamos, siempre me has dicho que soy igual a mamá ¿y ahora no lo notas? —la niña parecía divertida, ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que sintió en ese momento no podía explicarlo, se sentía emocionado y lleno de felicidad—. Los años te hacen más observador, y cuidadoso._

 _Sin poder evitarlo abrazó a la pequeña y ella rió gustosa. Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía bien en ese momento, con una gran seguridad de que todo iría bien._

— _Vamos, te llevare a la salida —dijo la pequeña al separarse del abrazo e instarlo a seguir caminando. Caminaron tomados de la mano por lo que a él le pareció mucho tiempo, pero no estaba pendiente del camino, solo podía poner su atención en la niña._

— _Inuyasha, regresa —reconoció la voz de Kagome llamándolo de algún lugar, pero no podía verla._

— _Debes darte prisa, o mamá se preocupará aún más —dijo la niña y se detuvo de pronto—. Cruza aquí y estarás con ella —le indicó lo que quizás era una línea imaginaria._

— _¿Tu estarás bien? —sentía una gran preocupación por ella._

— _Si —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ambos se preocupan demasiado. También volveré. Ahora ve con mamá, no la hagas esperar —comenzaba a empujarlo._

 _Se detuvo de espalda a la línea de cruce para no dejar de ver a la niña, ella seguía sonriéndole. Dio un paso atrás y ella habló de nuevo._

— _Te amo, papá, gracias por cuidarnos —fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sentir que su cuerpo era halado con fuerza. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, Kagome estaba delante de él y le hablaba, no pudo decir nada y se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza. Estaba donde debía estar._

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido esto? ¿Muy confuso? ¿Flojo? ¿Emocionante? Espero que les gustase.**

 **Si se preguntan el porqué de comenzar el capítulo como lo hice, la respuesta es sencilla, salió a relucir mi lado fan girl de series y finales de temporada haha y pues, después de todo esta historia es una gran referencia a series.**

 **Esta es la última parte de este arco (o temporada), y la próxima no sé cuándo pueda comenzar, quizás para octubre nuevamente, porque ya saben, es una historia de Hallowen(?)**

 **Si les quedaron dudas, no duden en plantearlas que yo intentare responderlas de la mejor manera. Sé que quedaron un par de cosas pendientes, pero era la finalidad, un caso a la vez(?) Y si, sé que hay quienes estaban más interesados en saber acerca del pasado de Rin, pero algunas cosas se debían explicar antes. Y con respecto al SesshRin que querían ver, quizás esperaban algo más directo, pero créanme que las cosas van bien.**

 **Ahora a contestar los guest:**

 **Floresamaabc:** Pues ya vimos que no fue así, y encontró la forma de salir con ayuda de alguien. Y pues ya viste que Sessh no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada, además creo que Rin lo hubiese detenido jajajaja. Gracias, no es fácil estar bien pero hay que seguir.

 **Maritza:** Si que está bien, no podía ser demasiado mala con él, no hubiese sido justo. Claro que Sessh estaba preocupado, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Gracias por tus palabras, amiga.

 **My baby girl:** No sé! Me doy por satisfecha al haber estrujado tu corazón muajaja el asunto era saber si realmente Sessh se hubiese atrevido. La despedida fue difícil, y eso que me evite la parte emotiva. Tu esperanza era acertada, lo del beso no tanto, con Kikyou presente sería complicado y vergonzoso, no?

 **Muy bien, ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Sigo sin poder escribir, así que no hay indicios de que vuelva a publicar demasiado pronto. Lamento eso.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **PD: Si alguien logra decirme todas las referencias que hay en esta historia, se lleva un OS(?) Como si ya no tuviera pendientes hahahaha pero puede que la obligación me haga cumplirlo.**


	6. Espejito Espejito (Parte I)

**Este fic participa en la campaña "Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón", perteneciente al grupo de Facebook ´´La Flor del Demonio´´.**

* * *

 **Este fic (también) participa en la campaña** _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página ´´Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida´´.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Espejito, espejito. (Parte I)**

—No creo que sea buena idea seguir manejando con este clima, Sessh —habló Rin desde su asiento de copiloto.

Ella y Sesshoumaru viajaron para ocuparse de un caso de una bruja mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se encargaban de unos supuestos dragones.

—Según el mapa hay un lugar más adelante, podríamos parar y pasar la noche.

Sesshoumaru en su habitual modo de hablar poco, tan solo asintió y entonces ella le indicó el desvío que debía tomar para llegar.

Lograron llegar aunque el lugar estaba un poco más lejos de lo que ella creía y la fuerte lluvia no hacia fácil el camino. Rin bajó del auto y corrió hacia la entrada del lugar, era una casa enorme, una mansión que ahora servía de hotel, o posada, al parecer.

Caminó hasta el recibidor e hizo sonar la campanilla que allí estaba, todo mantenía un estilo antiguo. Había un gran espejo en medio del salón principal, se sintió atraída por él durante un segundo.

—Buenas noches, lamento haberla hecho esperar —la voz de un hombre la hizo volver su vista hasta el recibidor.

—Buenas noches.

—Mi nombre es Kouga —se presentó— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —cuando preguntó Sesshoumaru entraba por la puerta con sus bolsos.

—Quisiera una habitación, por favor.

—¿Para dos? —preguntó al señalar a Sesshoumaru, Rin solo asintió en respuesta— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán?

—Solo esta noche, no quería continuar en la carretera con este clima.

—Claro. ¿Desean algo para cenar esta noche y el desayuno?

—Sí, eso estaría bien, gracias —sonrió.

—Espere un momento, por favor. —El hombre se volvió para ir a lo que parecía una oficina.

Sesshoumaru no intento acercarse, se quedó a un lado de la entrada con el equipaje, así solía ser él.

La relación que tenía con él era un poco extraña, básicamente porque solo aprovechaban esas ocasiones cuando viajaban solos para estar juntos, pero al volver al bunker volvían a ser compañeros que cazan monstruos. Ella no le había contado nada a Kagome, y dudaba que Sesshoumaru lo hubiese hecho con Inuyasha. De modo que su relación, si se le podía decir así, era secreta.

Un reflejo en el espejo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada allí y solo vio reflejados los objetos del lugar, una extraña sensación se produjo en ella.

El hombre regresó con un libro de folios y le pidió que anotase allí sus nombres, ella lo hizo y entonces él le entregó una llave.

—En media hora se les llevará la cena. El desayuno se sirve en el comedor a las 8 de la mañana —informó y luego salió de detrás del recibidor para acercarse a Sesshoumaru. Al hacer intento de tomar el equipaje Sesshoumaru se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Yo lo llevaré.

—Muy bien. Síganme, los llevare a su habitación.

—¿Hay alguien más quedándose aquí? —quiso saber Rin. El reflejo en el espejo le pareció que era de una persona moviéndose.

—Sí, una familia, otra pareja y un señor. Podrán verlos mañana durante el desayuno —respondió, y a Sesshoumaru le pareció que en su voz había nerviosismo.

Kouga los dejó en la puerta del dormitorio y se marchó recordándoles que luego les llevaría la cena.

Lo primero que hizo Rin fue tomar una ducha, que gracias al cielo contaban con agua caliente, no tenía mucho tiempo allí cuando Sesshoumaru entró y demandó un lugar a su lado. No quería quedarse sin agua caliente, le había dicho. Ella sonrió y disfrutó del baño.

/*/

Rin despertó en medio de la noche con la sensación de que era observada por alguien o algo, al ver que Sesshoumaru seguía dormido a su lado se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la puerta para verificar que estuviese cerrada. Aquello era absurdo, ella no solía ser así de paranoica, pero luego de entrar en esa posada sentía algo extraño, una presencia.

Cuando iba de regreso a la cama pasó por el cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba abierta y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se detuvo un minuto y observó con cautela, una sombra pareció pasar detrás de ella, se volvió con rapidez y no vio nada. Aterrada cerró la puerta del baño y volvió a la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Sesshoumaru.

—Sentí que alguien me observaba y luego me pareció ver algo en el espejo —respondió acurrucándose en la cama—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al sentir que se levantaba de la cama.

—Asegurarme que todo esté bien.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta el cuarto de baño y encendió la luz, lo vio entrar y esperó, ansiosa sin poder evitarlo. Él regresó después de un minuto que se le hizo eterno.

—No hay nada allí —aseguró él volviendo a la cama.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, él podía decir con certeza que algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, su instinto se lo decía. Sea como fuera al día siguiente regresarían al bunker y dejarían atrás ese lugar, ya no sería su asunto.

/*/

—Inuyasha y Kagome ya van camino al bunker, les dije que estaríamos allá para la hora del almuerzo —informó Rin cuando Sesshoumaru salía del baño.

—Bien. Iré a revisar el auto, nos veremos en el comedor a las 8.

—Espera —lo detuvo antes de que se acercara a la puerta—, iré contigo.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y juntos salieron de la habitación. Cuando llegaron al salón había un niño jugando delante del espejo, les prestó atención durante un segundo y siguió con su juego.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras que Sesshoumaru revisaba el auto, y fue él quien rompió el silencio para variar.

—¿Cuándo abrirás el cofre?

Rin suspiró y se encogió de hombros, creía haber dejado ese tema atrás hace meses, al menos ella ya había perdido el interés en eso.

—Kikyou dijo que podía ser peligroso y que no debía abrirse.

—Pensé que querrías saber de tu padre —dijo cerrando el capo.

—Tal como estoy ahora estoy bien.

—Creo que tienes miedo de lo que puedas descubrir.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —habló con rapidez. Había estado negándose eso así misma desde hace mucho—. Yo solo…

Un grito desde la posada interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Ambos se miraron un segundo y luego a la posada, cuando otro grito se escuchaba. Corrieron para averiguar que pasaba.

Cuando entraron en el salón vieron al hombre que estaba encargado del lugar, un hombre mayor, una mujer y el niño que seguía sentado frente al espejo. Instantes después un hombre joven con sus ropas llenas de sangre bajaba las escaleras.

—Ella esta… Oh, por Dios —se dejó caer en el suelo—. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

La mujer se apresuró a acerarse al niño y llevarlo al área del comedor para que no viese al hombre lleno de sangre. El encargado se notaba visiblemente nervioso.

Sesshoumaru fue el primero en acercarse al hombre y preguntar qué había sucedido.

Con voz temblorosa les dijo que él estaba en la cama viendo como su novia terminaba de arreglarse en el baño, peinaba su cabello mientras le contaba los planes que tenía para el fin de semana, cuando de pronto calló. La vio detener la mano y dejar caer el cepillo, entonces ella se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a toser.

Él se acercó para ayudarla, ella tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en el cuello y él no lograba que las abriese.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó desesperado y vio el terror en los ojos de la muchacha. Mantenía la vista fija en el espejo del baño.

Ella intentó decir algo y las manos se apretaron aún más, casi con una fuerza sobrehumana. Entonces de los ojos de ella comenzaron a brotar sangre, al igual que de su boca. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mostrar verdadero terror, hasta el momento que perdieron todo rastro de vida.

—Creo que debemos llamar a la policía —dijo el hombre mayor al terminar de escuchar al muchacho. Estaba convencido de que había sido él quien asesinó a la joven.

—Quizás nosotros podríamos ayudar —se ofreció Rin.

—¿Ustedes? —el anciano los miró incrédulo.

—¿Son policías? —preguntó Kouga muy nervioso. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Sesshoumaru.

—No exactamente, somos detectives independientes —aclaró Rin.

—Aun así, lo mejor es informar a la policía —insistió el hombre.

—Esperemos un poco, a ver que nos pueden decir ellos —intercedió el encargado. Claramente no quería la intrusión de la policía en el lugar.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, el encargado y el muchacho se dirigieron a la segunda planta para ir a la habitación, estaba ubicada al extremo contrario de donde estaba la de Sesshoumaru y Rin.

Al estar allí el muchacho se negó a entrar, no podía volver a ver a su novia en ese estado. Kouga entró pero no paso al cuarto de baño. Sesshoumaru y Rin entraron y revisaron con cautela el cadáver.

El terror había quedado plasmado en el rostro de la chica, Sesshoumaru intentó mover los dedos alrededor del cuello, con ayuda de un bolígrafo, pero parecían estar entumecidos por completo, el muchacho no pudo haber hecho aquello postmorten, pensó. Pero ¿por qué una persona apretaría su propio cuello con tanta fuerza? Conscientemente era algo imposible, el cerebro humano no lo permitiría.

—Sesshoumaru —Rin atrajo su atención. Ella se había dedicado a observar el resto del baño —. Mira —señaló al espejo.

En el espejo se podía ver claramente la huella de una mano ensangrentada.

—¿Has sido tú? —preguntó Sesshoumaru al muchacho, señalaba el espejo.

Él negó, diciendo que solo se limpió la sangre en su ropa.

Sesshoumaru notó que el encargado los veía con nerviosismo, intentando escuchar lo que decían. Sacó a Rin del baño, y sin decir nada la hizo salir de la habitación para volver al salón.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que se fueran todos —habló con voz demandante.

—¿Qué? ¿No somos todos testigos, acaso? —demandó el anciano.

—El único testigo presencial ha sido el joven —señaló al piso de arriba ya que el muchacho no bajo—, a menos que usted también haya presenciado la muerte.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir—. Pero no puedo marcharme hasta que mi compañía envié a alguien por mí.

—Le recomiendo que les llame y transmita la urgencia.

Rin se acercó al área del comedor para hablar con la mujer y el niño y decirles que deberían irse de ser posible. La mujer le explicó que su auto tenía una falla y por eso habían decidido quedarse en la posada, su esposo había salido temprano al taller para intentar arreglarlo.

El supuesto taller era más como una especie de almacén de chatarra ubicado unos metros detrás de la posada. Sesshoumaru se ofreció a ir a buscar al hombre e intentar ayudarlo, de no lograrlo lo haría regresar; si nadie quería irse del lugar al menos esperaba tenerlos a todos a la vista.

Ella se quedó para acompañar a la mujer y al niño, quien en lo que tuvo oportunidad salió del comedor para regresar al salón. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y vio que Kagome le escribía para decirle que acababan de llegar a casa, ella le respondió que ellos se retrasarían un poco y que los llamarían. Cuando terminaba de enviar el mensaje escuchó la voz del niño, parecía hablar con alguien en el salón.

—Ese muchacho no parecía divertirse. Juegas con ellos de forma diferente.

Rin se asomó al salón y comprobó que no había nadie más allí, el niño estaba solo, sentado frente al espejo.

Sesshoumaru apareció en el salón con un semblante aún más serio que el habitual, veía en todas las direcciones, buscando algo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está…? —no terminó la pregunta ya que Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión. Él siguió caminando hasta el comedor, suponía que para darle la noticia a la mujer.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?

Vio como la mujer salía hecha un manojo de nervios, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, con voz temblorosa a penas y pudo llamar a su hijo para que la acompañara a la habitación. Rin vio al niño ponerse de pie y acercarse a su madre y se quedó absorta.

—Debemos llamar a Inuyasha, y a Miroku también, necesito información de este lugar —escuchó que le decía Sesshoumaru al acercarse.

—Sessh… —fue lo que pudo decir sin apartar la vista del espejo.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del rostro perplejo de Rin y se volvió para ver en la dirección que ella veía. Allí, en el espejo, se mantenía el reflejo del niño sentado en el suelo y en cuanto él lo observó mostró una sonrisa escalofriante.

/*/

—Tal como describes al encargado y el lugar, me recuerda a Norman Bates(1) —fue lo que dijo Kagome cuando Rin comenzó a contarle acerca de la posada. Hablaban por videollamada.

—El lugar podría parecer el Motel Batel, pero este chico no tiene el aspecto, y no creo que sea un asesino.

—Ciertamente tiene relación con los espejos —comentó Sesshoumaru, ignorando ambos comentarios—, nos han dicho que la chica veía con terror el espejo, pero el chico no se molestó en mirar.

—Creo que estaba más preocupado por ver morir a su novia frente a él —lo excuso Rin. Algunas veces, muchas, Sesshoumaru parecía esperar que todos actuaran como él lo haría en una situación extrema, cuando nada podría ser así.

—¿Y el sujeto del auto? —indagó Inuyasha.

—Estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, con la mano derecha extendida al espejo retrovisor, supongo que trataba de quitarlo porque veía algo en él.

—Muy bien, hay espejos y sangre. ¿Podría tratarse de Bloddy Mary o Hanako(2)? —sugirió Inuyasha.

—Pensaba lo mismo —secundó Kagome.

—Dudo que alguno de los que murieron haya invocado a Mary o Hanako—Rin habló.

—Quizás lo hizo el encargado, y por eso su nerviosismo, piensa que será el próximo —añadió Kagome.

—Solo atacan a quien las invocan —acotó Sesshoumaru.

—Además, eso no explica lo del reflejo del niño, o la sombra que yo vi —añadió Rin, recordar lo que había visto la noche pasada solo le causaba más inquietud.

—Exacto, en definitiva estamos tratando con algo más. Busquen en los archivos del bunker —ordenó Sesshoumaru—. Yo llamare a Miroku para pedirle los antecedentes del lugar.

—Muy bien —respondió Kagome, Inuyasha había salido del enfoque de la cámara—, los llamaremos al tener algo. Y chicos, manténganse alejados de los espejos —pidió antes de terminar la llamada.

/*/

Sesshoumaru y Kouga se ocuparon de recoger los cuerpos y limpiar todo, el hombre parecía llevar el asunto con bastante calma, casi como si fuese algo habitual. Pero ¿en qué clase de lugares sucedían ese tipo de muertes atroces?

Las parejas de ambos fallecidos comenzaron a comunicarse con sus familiares para que acudieran en su busca al día siguiente y así comenzar los trámites con la funeraria.

Rin se mantuvo con la viuda ya que le intrigaba la relación del niño con el espejo, temía que fuese la próxima víctima. Indagó en la madre de como solía ser el comportamiento de su hijo y esta le respondió que solía ser muy sociable, pero que tras su llegada a la posada estaba decaído.

—Ya han sido dos asesinatos. Debemos llamar a la verdadera policía, no a esa jovencita y su niñera —el anciano habló.

—Puede llamar a la policía cuando guste —la voz helada de Sesshoumaru se escuchó en el salón. Acababa de regresar con Kouga—. Pero que ellos estén aquí no asegurara que usted siga con vida.

—Muchacho insolente, ¿quién te crees que eres? —preguntó molesto.

—Calma —intervino el encargado—. No hay razones para discutir. Ha sido un largo día, ¿Por qué no se bañan y descansan un poco? La cena será servida a las 6.

—Como si alguien pudiese comer después de todo lo que ha pasado —bufó el anciano y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Sesshoumaru buscó a Rin, debían llamar a Miroku e Inuyasha para saber que habían averiguado. Le atormentaba tener que depender de otros para obtener la información necesaria.

En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación decidieron llamar primero a Inuyasha y Kagome. La chica contesto al instante pero temía no haber encontrado nada que se relacionase con espejos, apartando a Bloody Mary o Hanako que ya habían sido descartadas. Explicó que igual seguía buscando para saber si podía tratarse de alguna bruja o maldición del lugar.

Sesshoumaru preguntó por Inuyasha al no verlo cerca, le parecía intolerante que su hermano no estuviese involucrado totalmente.

—Pareció recordar algo y menciono ¿el área clausurada? No sabía que había alguna.

—Sí. Está sellada porque pertenecía a ancestros del siglo pasado. La mayoría de las cosas no tienen valor ni relevancia. —Se preguntó que iría a buscar su hermano allí.

Terminaron con la llamada y se comunicaron con Miroku, quien al menos parecía haber obtenido más información.

—El lugar en sí parece un fantasma, me extraña que este en el mapa, en la búsqueda preliminar no hay mención alguna de la posada, ni criticas buenas o malas, ni ninguna recomendación —comenzó a hablar Miroku.

—Entonces no tienes nada —interrumpió Sesshoumaru molesto.

—No he dicho eso —el hombre suspiró, la paciencia de Sesshoumaru era nula—. Encontré algo en los archivos ocultos, información clasificada. Hace tres años —comenzó a contar— un periodista, Takeo Wu, quiso abrir una investigación acerca de la posada, su novia desapareció y ese fue el último lugar donde había estado con vida, ella lo había llamado para contarle de su ubicación y luego no se volvió a saber de ella. Él llegó a la posada y comenzó a investigar, la investigación no fue concluyente ya que Wu comenzó a decir que los espejos eran los responsables de las muertes, y si, habló en plural porque descubrió más muertes relacionadas con el lugar. Antes de poder tener pruebas reales o algo de credibilidad, Wu fue encontrado muerto en la bañera de su casa, la causa de muerte fue catalogada como perturbadora, tenía la mandíbula completamente descolocada. El caso quedo sin resolver, pero escuchen esto, la única pista fue una huella de mano ensangrentada en el espejo del baño, a la que no pudieron analizar por incongruencias, poco después todo el asunto de su investigación quedo en el olvido.

—Entonces, lo que sea que está pasando ya había sucedido —comentó Sesshoumaru pensativo. Aquello podría explicar la actitud del encargado.

—Sí, y si Wu estaba en lo cierto, no han dejado de suceder. Solo por curiosidad busque muertes sin resolver que tuviesen relación con una mano en el espejo, y hay al menos veinte casos. La policía pensó en un asesino serial, pero al no contar con ninguna huella tangible para analizar, ni entrada forzada en las escenas, no han logrado nada.

—¿Y todas esas muertes están relacionadas a este lugar? —preguntó Rin con horror.

—Es lo que creo, aunque no existe ninguna prueba o algo que relacione a las víctimas con la posada. Quizás una vez que se está allí es imposible escapar.

—Eso no es muy alentador.

—Lo siento. Lo que puedo sugerir es que quiten todos los espejos o los cubran, ya que ese parece ser el medio que usa lo que sea a lo que se están enfrentando.

—Gracias, Miroku —dijo Rin. El hombre negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

—Contacte con otros cazadores para ver si tienen información, si me dicen algo, los llamare —y diciendo eso, terminó con la llamada.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta el baño y descolgó el espejo, lo cubrió con una toalla y lo guardó en una gaveta de la mesa de noche. Le dijo a Rin que hiciera lo mismo con los espejos en las habitaciones ocupadas.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber ella al verlo con intención de irse.

—Hablaré con Kouga. Quiero saber cómo es posible que sea el único que esté relacionado con este lugar y siga con vida —habló en tono seco.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

¡Hola, gente linda! Ya ando de regreso con esta historia llena de suspenso. Y ¡Sí! Con el SesshRin que tanto esperaban y por quien tanto preguntaban.

Debo decir que nada de esto estaba planeado en un principio, la verdad resulto ser más como un relleno que termino siendo relevante para lo que viene, o así lo veo yo, ya dirán ustedes más adelante.

Pasemos con algunas aclaraciones del capítulo.

 _ **(1)Norman Bates:**_ _personaje de la trilogía "Psicosis" de Robert Bloch. Llevada al cine y televisión. Trata de un asesino serial que mata a las personas que pasan por su Motel, motivado por el fantasma/recuerdo de su madre._

 _ **(2)Bloody Mary:**_ _Leyenda urbana que trata sobre un ritual de invocación a un fantasma. Se debe estar frente a un espejo, tener unas tijeras y tres velas, pronunciar tres veces "Bloody Mary"(el nombre puede cambiar dependiendo el país), entonces una chica de largos cabellos y llena de sangre aparecerá en el espejo para matar a quien se haya atrevido a llamarla. En japon es conocida como Hanako-san, y existe la variación de que solo se aparece en los baños de las escuelas, la forma de invocación es llamando tres veces a Hanako en la tercera puerta del baño de chicas y preguntando "¿Estás ahí, Hanako-san?"._

¿Qué les ha parecido el comienzo de este nuevo arco? ¿Tienen más dudas que antes? ¿Les ha dejado al menos un pequeño escalofrió?

Paso ahora a responder sus guest.

 **Floresamaabc** : Si y si! No estaba en el limbo, Inu pensaba que lo estaba pero no era asi, estaba en algun lugar del plano astral, perdido. Nadie ha muerto. Ese Sessh no puede negar que le importa su hermanito. Lo de Rin en tentador jajajaja. Con respecto a lo del cofre, eso es algo que se vera mas adelante, y pues aqui espero dejar un poco mas claro lo que siente Sessh por Rin.

 **Maritza:** Ambas cosas fueron lindas, y de cierta forma estan relacionadas jajajaja y pues aqui ya dejo la nueva temporada jajajaja.

Sorprendentemente solo tengo esos guest, el resto de respuestas estaran por privado como siempre.

Y ahora vamos con un momento de publicidad. Como vieron al comienzo del capítulo este fic es el primero en unirse a la campaña _**"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón"**_ , creado en el grupo de Facebook ´´La Flor del Demonio´´ con el fin de motivar e inspirar más fics de esta pareja. Están invitadas a entrar cuando gusten, cabe destacar que es un grupo SesshRin exclusivamente.

Y si son amantes de esta y otras parejas del fandom, pueden seguir la página ´´Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida´´, una página para fickers y lectores que sigan a SesshRin, InuKag, KoyAme, ¡porque el canon es mejor! Donde también se ha creado una campaña para fomentar más fics de estas hermosas parejas: _**"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_ ya saben para liberar al fandom de la escasez, y llenarlo de lemon y amor. Para hacerlo brillar y protegerlo del crack (?) Jajajajaja Es el primer fic en unirse a ambas campañas muajajaja

Ya mejor dejo de parlotear, siempre me digo que dejare de hacer esto antes de que comiencen a lanzarme tomatazos por tanto que hablo D:

Un placer volver a estar por aqui y compartir con ustedes. Gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta la proxima!


	7. Espejito Espejito (Parte II)

Este fic participa en la campaña ** _"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón"_ , **perteneciente al grupo de Facebook ** _´´La Flor del Demonio´´_.**

* * *

Este fic (también) participa en la campaña _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima",**_ de la página _ **´´Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida´´.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Espejito, espejito. (Parte II)**

Luego de terminar la llamada con Sesshoumaru y Rin, Kagome esperó un poco más a Inuyasha, ya tenía casi tres horas desde que se había marchado a aquella área de la que ella apenas y tenía conocimiento. Pensando que ya allí no lograría encontrar nada fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo de comer, después se lo llevaría a Inuyasha, tal como lo conocía sabía que estaría hambriento, lo que la hacía creer que debía estar realmente concentrado para no haber aparecido aun.

En cuanto término de preparar la comida sirvió dos platos y los puso en una bandeja con dos vasos de agua. Después de todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en su compañía se le hacía raro comer sola, de modo que tomó la bandeja y fue en busca de Inuyasha.

Como no sabía dónde estaba el área clausurada se dispuso a seguir por la dirección que había visto tomar a Inuyasha antes de dejarla en la biblioteca. Caminó por un largo pasillo y se detuvo solo cuando todo comenzó a resultar desconocido, a partir de allí no había pasado y hasta donde recordaba siempre había estado a oscuras, pero ahora las luces estaban encendidas, suponía entonces que Inuyasha había seguido por allí. Siguió caminando guiándose por las luces que él había dejado encendidas, y la guiaron a un piso más abajo.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó al bajar las escaleras, aquel lugar comenzaba a darle escalofríos. No obtuvo respuesta.

Siguió por la dirección iluminada pero se detuvo cuando apareció otro pasillo, estaba totalmente a oscuras, sabía que Inuyasha no había ido por allí, pero había una energía extraña desde esa dirección, lo que sea que le daba escalofríos venia de ahí.

Se sacudió el cuerpo y llamando a Inuyasha siguió caminando, cuando finalmente obtuvo respuesta fue hasta una gran puerta doble que estaba entreabierta, la empujó con cuidado para no hacer caer lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

Al entrar vio una biblioteca aun mayor que la que tenían arriba, pero a diferencia de aquella los libros se veían viejos y polvorientos, había cuadros y un par de baúles amontonados en un rincón.

Inuyasha estaba sentado y tenía varios libros sobre la mesa de caoba, ella se le quedo viendo en silencio y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Tenía que admitir que se veía bastante atractivo tal como estaba, muy concentrado al pasar las páginas del libro y usando unos lentes que escasamente usaba.

Quien solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pasar horas buscando entre libros, era Sesshoumaru, por eso ver a Inuyasha ahora así le resultaba tan extraño y, si, atractivo.

—Te traje algo de comer —comentó al salir de su ensoñación, no era momento ni lugar.

Inuyasha entonces levantó la vista para verla y sonrió. Ella se acercó a la mesa y puso la bandeja en un espacio desocupado.

—Gracias —habló él cuando ella le pasó la comida—. No tuviste que haber venido. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No parecía que fueras a subir pronto y sentí curiosidad después de lo que dijo Sesshoumaru.

—¿Ha pasado algo más?

—Nada, esperaban que pudiésemos decirles algo. ¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó ya comenzando a comer.

—Recordé que de niño mi madre me dijo que los espejos solían servir como puertas a otro mundo o que eran capaces de atrapar espíritus dentro.

—¿Y cómo Sesshoumaru no lo sabe? —quiso saber, él también tuvo que haberlo recordado.

—Somos hijos de distinta madre. Mi madre era muy espiritual, pero no le gustaba involucrarse demasiado en esto de la cacería. La madre de Sesshoumaru si es una cazadora, bastante parecida a Sesshoumaru. Mi padre me trajo al bunker luego de que mi madre murió, y él murió un par de años después. Desde entonces solo éramos Sesshoumaru y yo hasta que llegaron ustedes.

Kagome sonrió y le tomó una mano sobre la mesa, para brindarle algo de consuelo.

—¿Y crees que en estos libros hay algo acerca de los espejos?

—Sé que lo hay —afirmó convencido—. Mi madre me dijo que alguno de sus ancestros pudo asegurar que había algo más dentro de los espejos, algo maligno. Y aunque después no quiso decirme nada más, sé que aún quedaba algo por contar.

—¿Y es lo que buscas?

—Estos son los diarios de los ancestros de mi madre, cazadores también, los traje conmigo cuando ella falleció. Creo que es la única pista que tenemos.

—Bien, a buscar entonces.

En cuanto terminaron con la comida, cada uno tomó un diario y lo revisó con cautela. Kagome quedó sorprendida con la cantidad de cosas que habían escritas, cosas que jamás imaginó, pero debido a que buscaban algo específico no podía darle largas a su curiosidad.

Estaba revisando un segundo diario cuando creyó encontrar lo que buscaban.

—Eh. Creo que puede ser esto —dijo y le pasó el pesado libro a Inuyasha, se puso de pie y se acercó a él. En la página del libro había el dibujo de un espejo.

—Es del siglo XIX, en Europa —comenzó a leer—. "Cuando finalmente llegue al museo pude sentir una enorme presencia maligna, se estaba apoderando de todo el lugar. De acuerdo con los vecinos, todo aquel que entraba en el museo tendría una muerte horrible, muchos suponían que quizás el sitio estaba maldito por haber sido construido cerca de un cementerio, yo supe son certeza que no era así. Con mi investigación pude saber que los terribles hechos comenzaron después de que un gran espejo fue trasladado al museo, una reliquia. Y al investigar las muertes estas se relacionaban con los espejos. Rápidamente llegue a la conclusión de que todo aquel que se viera reflejado en ese espejo moriría, sin importar que saliesen del lugar como bien pudo comprobar mi compañero Camus Warren, quien murió dos noches después de comenzar la investigación en su habitación, con la única pista de una mano ensangrentada frente al espejo. Seguí investigando, temiendo morir en cualquier momento, la pista del espejo me llevo a descubrir algo terrible". —Inuyasha pasó la página del libro.

Kagome tragó saliva, su cuerpo se erizo de pensar en lo que podría haber descubierto aquel hombre.

—"Siguiendo las iniciales marcadas en el espejo, llegue a convento, al expresar mis motivos de estar allí me pidieron que me marchara, el terror se había manifestado en sus rostros. Antes de que me alejara demasiado un hombre de mediana edad se me acercó y comenzó a decirme la verdad. Un antiguo sacerdote, quien realizaba exorcismos, había llegado a la conclusión de que los espíritus y demonios podían encerrarse dentro de los espejos, y enviarlos así a ese mundo paralelo. Su ritual consistía en enviar el espíritu al espejo, y luego destruirlo, y funcionaba. Hasta que se topó con un caso mayor que cualquier otro: una mujer poseída por más de una entidad demoniaca; los primeros exorcismos fueron inútiles porque un solo espejo no podía con tal cantidad de maldad. Preparó entonces una sesión especial, y en una sala del convento preparo 13 espejos, la cantidad que hasta ese momento contó dentro de la mujer. Dejó a la mujer sentada en medio de la sala y la rodeó con los 13 espejos, realizó entonces el exorcismo. Funcionó, los espíritus salieron de la mujer y entraron en los espejos. La mujer parecía volver a la normalidad y la dejaron volver a casa con su familia, murió inexplicablemente horas más tarde. El sacerdote abrumado por la noticia fue a la sala de los espejos para destruirlos, sorprendiéndose al no poder hacerlo. El hombre me contó entonces que él había sido pupilo del sacerdote, que vio como hacia el trabajo y lo vio morir en medio de los espejos, su cuerpo explotando en la habitación. Él jamás se acercó lo suficiente a los espejos como para reflejarse en alguno, y creía que por eso seguía con vida".

—Santo cielo —murmuró Kagome.

—"Me dijo que los espejos entonces fueron bendecidos y sellados por un grupo de sacerdotes, y los enviaron a distintas partes del mundo, creyendo que con eso el poder de lo que residía dentro no causaría más daño. Se equivocaron, pues por alguna razón, este espejo comenzó a asesinar. El hombre me acompaño al museo, dispuesto a terminar con eso que inició en su juventud, creía que al no poder destruir los espejos los espíritus se quedaban subsistiendo en ese mundo paralelo, esperando el momento preciso para cruzar a nuestro plano y volver a reclamar lo que creen suyo. Pudimos sellar el espejo, pero no sin poder evitar que el hombre muriese delante de mí, a manos de un ente que solo podía ver en el reflejo del espejo. Tiempo después pude descubrir que al menos tres espejos más habían roto sus sellos, la razón es diversa e inexplicable, creo que simplemente los demonios piden salir, y cualquier cosa podría ser el detonante. He informado del caso y todo lo que he conseguido a los Regentes y han enviado a varios cazadores especiales a sellar el resto de los espejos, mantendrán especial atención para que no vuelva a suceder."

—Creo que no lograron demasiado bien —comentó Kagome, lo que había escuchado era terrible, y más terrible aun lo parecido que era a lo que sucedía con Sesshoumaru y Rin.

—Han pasado cientos de años, y un par de apocalipsis en todo el mundo, quizás los espejos dejaron de ser prioridad —dijo al pasar más paginas para verificar que no hubiese nada más.

—Le diría a Rin que se viniesen ahora mismo pero si lo que dice allí es cierto, no ayudaría.

—No, debemos combatirlo —sentenció al cerrar el libro y ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Sellarlo? Podríamos llamar a Kikyou y…

—No, tengo en mente destruirlo por completo.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber, la verdad le causaba bastante temor enfrentarse a un demonio tan poderoso.

—Tenemos algo que mis ancestros no tenían. La colt y a ti.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, si pudiste destruir a ese demonio en el mundo astral sin lastimarme estoy seguro que puedes llegar a destruir lo que sea que hay dentro de ese espejo.

—Me tienes bastante confianza —dijo aun con duda.

—Pondría mi vida en tus manos —le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla—. Ahora vamos, tenemos un largo camino antes de llegar con el espejo maldito.

Juntos salieron de la antigua biblioteca, Inuyasha fue apagando las luces a medida que avanzaban, cuando llegaron a donde se dividía el pasillo Kagome volvió a tener esa sensación y escalofrió.

—¿Qué hay en esa dirección? —su curiosidad la llevó a preguntar.

—Algo que no utilizamos desde hace mucho —evadió la respuesta.

—¿Cómo otra biblioteca?

—No.

—¿Qué es? —por la mueca que puso Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no quería decirle—. Puedo sentir una gran energía maligna proveniente de esa dirección.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro.

—Es una especie de calabozo, digamos que era el lugar donde nuestros ancestros encerraban a los demonios cuando querían información o realizaban algún exorcismo.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sintió otro escalofrió. Puede que aquel lugar haya retenido la energía negativa de aquellos terribles seres.

—Nosotros no solemos utilizarla, solo dos veces y fue para poder localizar a unos niños secuestrados —se apresuró a decir.

—Eso no me preocupa, pero sí creo que en lo que sea posible realicemos una limpieza espiritual —comentó pensativa.

—Pareces ya toda una experta en el tema —dijo al rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

—He aprendido de los mejores —le dio un corto beso y subieron a buscar lo que necesitaban para poder ir a ayudar a Sesshoumaru y Rin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru casi había terminado de hablar con Kouga cuando los gritos en la posada atrajeron su atención. Ambos hombres se vieron y se dirigieron al lugar. Al entrar al salón los gritos eran más fuertes.

—¡No! ¡No cubran ni guarden los espejos, a él no lo gustara! —gritó el niño desde el piso superior— ¡Ya no podremos jugar!

El niño entonces salió corriendo para bajar al salón e ir justo delante del espejo.

—Ellas no saben lo que hacen —le habló a su reflejo.

Sesshoumaru vio que Rin ya bajaba en compañía de la madre del niño.

—Cariño, por favor —la mujer se acercó a su hijo—. Vamos a arriba.

—No mamá, no lo entiendes.

—Lo que no entiendo es tu tonto capricho con este estúpido espejo —explotó la mujer. La muerte de su esposo le había afectado bastante—. Vámonos —sujetó un brazo del niño para arrástralo.

En ese momento el reflejo del niño cambió y comenzó a actuar con voluntad propia, y tenía un cuchillo en la mano. La mujer ignorante de lo que pasaba seguía arrastrando al niño.

—No, mamá, por favor detente —suplicó el niño aterrado.

La imagen en el espejo atacó al reflejo de la mujer, esta gritó cuando sintió un corte en su brazo, del cual comenzaba a manar la sangre.

—Lo siento mamá. No fui yo. Él solo no quiere que cubran los espejos.

La mujer, aterrada como estaba no lo escuchaba. No comprendía que era lo que le había causado aquella herida.

Rin se acercó a ella para ayudarla, en cuanto Rin se posó frente al espejo, el reflejó del niño volvió a moverse solo. Sesshoumaru tomó el arma reglamentaria que llevaba y comenzó a disparar al espejo. Las mujeres y el niño se resguardaron.

—No —murmuró Kouga. Sesshoumaru pensó que quizás sentía pena por perder aquel objeto maldito.

Cuando Sesshoumaru dejó de disparar todo quedó en silencio, y luego comenzó a sentirse una ligera vibración que parecía venir del espejo, como si se tratase del eco de una profunda risa.

Entonces ante la mirada atónita de todos, los impactos de bala en el espejo comenzaron a desaparecer, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—El espejo no puede ser destruido, lo intente muchas veces —reveló entonces Kouga.

En un segundo todo el lugar quedó a oscuras. La risa siniestra volvió, manteniendo un eco en todo el salón y entonces un sombrío rostro apareció en el espejo. El rostro tenía un parpado caído y donde debía estar el otro ojo solo había un agujero vacío, en lugar de nariz tenía un corte desgarbado, y su boca se abría desmesuradamente, siendo alargada de manera inhumana. La luz volvió y el rostro desapareció del espejo. Aunque la figura solo apareció por breve tiempo fue suficiente para que todos la apreciaran y se llenaran de terror.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —preguntó el joven desde el primer piso, tanto él como el anciano se habían asomado al comenzar a escuchar los gritos— ¿Fue eso lo que mató a mi novia? —el terror y la incredulidad estaban plasmados en su rostro.

—No sé qué clase de efectos especiales están usando, pero no deberían jugar esta clase de bromas —el anciano hablaba con voz temblorosa.

—Llévalos arriba —ordenó Sesshoumaru a Rin, señalando a la madre y el niño—, que todos se queden en sus habitaciones y que nadie se refleje en ningún maldito espejo —hasta ese momento esa era la única forma de mantenerse a salvo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó con Kouga en la planta baja para buscar una forma de poder cubrir el espejo, entre ambos lo desmontaron de la pared y lo voltearon para que de esa forma no pudiese reflejar nada más. Cuando creyó que todo estaba contralado subió para reunirse con Rin.

La encontró sentada en la cama, con una mano sujetaba el dije que colgaba de su collar, ella solía sostenerlo cuando estaba nerviosa o sentía temor por algo, y desde que la conocía nunca la había visto sin él.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —dijo Rin de pronto—. Creo que podemos decir que se trata de un demonio, ¿cierto? Un demonio atrapado en un espejo y que mata personas.

—Rin —se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, al verla de ese modo se debatió si debía contarle todo lo que le había dicho Kouga temprano. Pensando que lo mejor era que estuviese informada comenzó a hablar.

Cuando intercepto a Kouga, este se mostró esquivo en un principio pero cuando nombró al periodista Wu y lo que sabía acerca de aquel hecho, el encargado le pidió que salieran de la posada. Le dijo luego que no confiaba hablar en aquel lugar.

Le contó entonces que ese lugar siempre había pertenecido a su familia, y que hacía ya 15 años atrás habían recibido aquel espejo como parte de una herencia de uno de sus abuelos. En un principio nada sucedió, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, se escuchaban susurros y se veían sombras en el espejo, poco después comenzaron las muertes. Primero su madre, luego su padre y siguieron sus dos hermanos, todos murieron delante del espejo, él fue el único sobreviviente, muchos creyeron que había sido el responsable de las muertes, en su afán de mantener que el culpable de todo era el espejo lo mantuvieron encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Fueron un total de cinco años, y fueron los más tranquilos de su vida. En cuanto fue dado de alta y sin tener otro sitio a donde ir, regresó a su vieja casa y fue cuando la pesadilla continúo.

El espejo comenzó a mostrarle una y otra vez la muerte de cada uno de sus familiares, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más intentó suicidarse, y de alguna forma el espejo lo hacía detenerse. Desesperado, le preguntó a la nada que esperaba de él, queriendo saber el por qué lo había dejado con vida y lo atormentaba de aquella forma.

Una voz ronca y profunda salió del espejo y le dijo que lo necesitaba. Que lo quería para que le suministrara almas de las cuales alimentarse, y que si no lo hacia lo seguiría torturando. En un principio se negó a hacerlo, e incluso se marchó.

Comenzó una nueva vida lejos de ese lugar, conoció a una chica y se enamoraron, todo iba muy bien hasta que un día ella le pidió que la llevase a conocer su casa, la casa donde había crecido, él se negó pero ella insistió tanto que terminó cediendo. Una vez estuvieron en la casa él se aseguró que la chica no estuviese demasiado tiempo frente al espejo la mantenía lo más lejos posible.

Pero al caer la noche y mientras preparaba la cena se dio cuenta que algo sucedía, su novia tardaba más tiempo del necesario en regresar. En cuanto fue a buscarla escuchó que lo llamaba desde el salón.

Fue entonces cuando el espejo le mostró a la chica, y le dijo que a diferencia de su familia no la había matado sino que decidió encerrarla en el espejo y poder tener compañía. Le dijo que si hacia lo que le pedía, y le llevaba almas podría seguir viéndola, incluso hablar con ella y quizás un día la dejaría salir.

Y así fue que comenzó todo, abrió la posada y los huéspedes se volvían alimento para el espejo, al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que el espejo comenzaba a adquirir más fuerza y su poder comenzó a manifestarse en el resto de los espejos de la casa, luego se dio cuenta que en algunas ocasiones dejaba ir a algunos, y creyó tontamente que aquello terminaría. No fue hasta que llegó el periodista Wu y comenzó la investigación que entendió todo. Cuando vio la noticia de que Wu había muerto en su cuarto de baño no tuvo duda de que el espejo había sido el responsable, y supo entonces que era incluso más poderoso.

—Ha estado asesinando y devorando almas todo este tiempo —susurró Rin abrazada a sus rodillas.

—Tranquila. Encontraremos la forma de destruirlo y terminaremos con todo —le aseguró.

—¿Pero podremos hacerlo antes de que asesine a Megumi y su hijo? ¿O a cualquiera?

Sesshoumaru no respondió, solo quería asegurarse de destruirlo antes de que se atreviese a hacerle daño a Rin.

El teléfono celular repicó y la muchacha dio un respingo.

—Es solo Inuyasha, quizás encontraron algo —dijo antes de contestar—. Dime que tienes algo.

—Encontré todo en el área clausurada —comenzó a decir—. Hay 13 espejos malditos en total, todos esparcidos por distintas partes del mundo. Era deber de los Regentes mantenerlos sellados, pero algo habrá impedido que siguieran haciéndolo. Creemos… —la comunicación comenzó a entrecortarse— es por eso que…—la interferencia era más fuerte— esperen que… —en lugar de escuchar interferencia escucharon un fuerte pitido—. ¡Kagome! —fue lo último que lograron escuchar antes de que la llamada terminase.

—¿Qué? ¿Hola? ¿Inuyasha? —Rin tomó el teléfono, angustiada comenzó a llamar ella. No obtuvo respuesta ni con Inuyasha ni con Kagome.

—Tranquila, seguramente siguen en el área clausurada y allí no hay buena señal, y Kagome seguramente se cayó, sabes como suele ser de exagerado.

—No lo sé. Creo que algo les paso —murmuró apretando el celular con sus manos, esperando que regresaran la llamada.

Una hora después ni Inuyasha ni Kagome habían intentado comunicarse. El miedo de Rin se incrementó y sintió grandes deseos de marcharse de ese lugar para poder ir con sus amigos. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la hizo recostarse, le recordó entonces las palabras de Miroku que si marchaban de ese lugar de igual forma podrían morir, al menos estando allí, cerca del espejo, tenían más probabilidades de descubrir como destruirlo.

No es que no estuviese preocupado por su hermano, pero tenía confianza en que sabría cómo defenderse.

Después de un rato logró que Rin se quedara dormida en sus brazos, la verdad le resultaba extraño verla tan asustada, era verdad que solía preocuparse, pero para su sorpresa llevaba el tema de lo sobrenatural bastante bien. La única vez que la había visto llena de tanto terror fue cuando la encontró en aquel viejo hospital abandonado.

Rin se acurrucó a su lado y se dispuso entonces a acompañarla en su sueño.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¡Buenas, buenas! Ya estoy de vuelta y con solo una semana de retraso, me alegro que les agrade esta historia tanto como a mí. Ahora ya se han revelado un par de cosas importantes, espero no haberles confundido demasiado, e igual si se presentar alguna duda no teman en preguntar que con gusto responderé.**

 **Paso ahora a responder reviews guest, y el resto me tendrán en su mensajería privada usususu**

 **Maritza:** Y feliz yo de estar de vuelta amiga. Pues ya somos dos, solo con lo de la muerte y lo del reflejo del niño salgo corriendo jajaja y pues si ese Sessh se guarda todo. Cuídate tu también, nos leemos.

 **Nahomy HueMtal:** He cumplido con mi objetivo entonces. Que bueno que te gustara.

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!** Y recuerden que este fic participa en dos campañas importantes para hacer llegar más fic de nuestro fandom y TOP's! **"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón",** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook **La Flor del Demonio,** y **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"** de la página **Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida,** las cuales les invito a difundir para así lograr nuestro propósito, leer más fics llenos de amor, drama, suspenso y lemon muajajajaja y les invito tambien a ser parte del grupo y pagina antes mencionadas.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Espejito Espejito (Parte III)

Este fic participa en la campaña ** _"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón"_ , **perteneciente al grupo de Facebook ** _´´La Flor del Demonio´´_.**

* * *

Este fic (también) participa en la campaña _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima",**_ de la página _ **´´Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida´´.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Espejito, espejito. (Parte III)**

Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, ya era casi media noche. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Rin, si se trataba de otra muerte al menos esperaría a que lo supiese en la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta Kouga le indicó que alguien lo estaba buscando, decía ser su hermano. Sorprendido ante aquello se apresuró a buscarlo, si Inuyasha había ido hasta allá era porque tenía algo.

—¿Qué sucedió después de que llamaron? —preguntó nada más ver a su hermano.

—Un pequeño encuentro con tu demonio del espejo —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Ustedes saben acerca de eso? —preguntó Kouga intrigado.

Sesshoumaru hizo unas breves presentaciones e Inuyasha les dijo lo que había pasado después de la llamada.

Cuando Inuyasha estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru notó que había algo en el espejo de la habitación, y vio como el reflejo de Kagome cambió ligeramente. Actuó con rapidez y la apartó del espejo, antes de salir de la habitación vio una sombra cruzar el espejo. Intentaron volver a comunicarse con Sesshoumaru o Rin pero no les fue posible. Entonces llamaron a Miroku para que les indicase el lugar exacto donde estaba la posada.

Inuyasha se mantuvo atento todo el camino, y no dejo que Kagome se reflejara en algo, él por alguna razón no tuvo problemas, vio de vez en cuando el espejo retrovisor pero nada sucedió.

—Supongo que está tomando más fuerza, y ahora incluso intenta atacar a quien no se ha reflejado en él —comentó Sesshoumaru—. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—Afuera, no quise que se acercara demasiado al espejo.

Tenía el presentimiento que el demonio querría tenerla o bien matarla al sentirse amenazado por su poder, o simplemente usarla como quería hacerlo el demonio de plano astral.

Salieron todos de la posada y Kouga volvió a contar su pasado con el espejo y al trato que había llegado para salvar a la chica que amaba. Inuyasha resumió lo que encontraron en el diario familiar y explicó su plan para destruirlo.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Sesshoumaru

—Las armas no le hacen nada —recordó Kouga.

—Esta colt definitivamente lo hará —Inuyasha mostró el arma—, es capaz de destruir a cualquier demonio, excepto quizás al mismo Lucifer —se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso lo lastimaría lo suficiente y con el poder de Kagome quedaría completamente destruido.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasaría con…?

—Creo que tu novia entró al mundo paralelo que está en el espejo, entonces si destruimos al demonio podrá regresar —explicó Kagome.

—¿Cómo lo que sucedió en el plano astral?

—Exacto, ese es otro mundo paralelo.

—¿A que se dedican ustedes realmente? —quiso saber el moreno.

—Somos cazadores —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros como si con eso explicase todo.

—Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas —dijo Sesshoumaru, no quería extender más aquella situación.

Los cuatro ingresaron a la posada pero Kagome se quedó alejada en un rincón del salón mientras los hombres se encargaban de voltear el espejo.

/*/

Rin se despertó y le pareció extraño que Sesshoumaru no estuviese a su lado, escuchó una corriente de agua y pensó que quizás él estuviese tomando un baño, con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama. Al sus pies tocar el suelo sintió la humedad, todo el piso estaba lleno de agua, aun con eso fue hasta el cuarto de baño y comprobó que Sesshoumaru no estaba allí, el agua corría de la ducha y el lavamanos, ambos estaban llenos y dejaban que el agua fluyera y cayera al piso. Intentó cerrar ambas llaves pero el agua seguía saliendo.

Salió de la habitación llamando a Sesshoumaru, este respondió desde el salón. Se asomó al balcón y vio que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estaban allí y se sintió aliviada, iba a preguntarles que había sucedido cuando sintió de nuevo el agua en sus pies, soltó una queja y se movió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sesshoumaru.

—Hay un problema en el baño y hay agua por todos lados —explicó.

—El agua puede hacer un reflejo —especuló Kagome.

—Rin, aléjate del agua —ordenó Sesshoumaru al instante.

Rin retrocedió un poco, alejándose de la baranda, resbaló por el agua, y en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie se le fue imposible, sentía que algo la mantenía en el suelo.

—Sessh —murmuró sintiéndose presa del miedo.

Abajo todos veían expectantes, en cuanto Sesshoumaru la vio caer se dispuso a subir, estaba comenzando a subir la escalera cuando le escuchó murmurar su nombre y en un fragmento de segundo Rin desapareció de la vista de todos.

—¡Rin! —gritó ya cuando subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegó a donde se suponía debía haber estado Rin, se arrodilló en el suelo. Rin había sido absorbida por el agua, lograba verla intentando salir, pero ella no podía llegar a la superficie, ni Sesshoumaru podía llegar a ella, al mover el agua solo se encontraba con el suelo de madera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kagome alarmada.

—La tiene atrapada. ¡Lo que vayan a hacer, háganlo ahora! —les gritó con frustración.

Veía la desesperación de Rin a través del reflejo del agua y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se prepararon, ella ahora con más deseo que su teoría de que al destruir al demonio quien estuviese atrapado en el mundo paralelo podría volver. Inuyasha apuntó con la colt y ella tensó su arco y flecha, él la miró y volvió a ver al espejo, entonces asintió y ambos dispararon a la vez.

Se produjo una gran explosión. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome para protegerla con su cuerpo. Cuando la luz cegadora y el polvo cesaron todos vieron como el espejo estaba destrozado, tan solo quedaba el marco.

Se escuchó una tos proveniente del piso de arriba.

En cuanto el espejo fue destruido el cuerpo de Rin resurgió a la superficie, Sesshoumaru la mantenía acunada entre sus brazos. Inuyasha y Kagome se sintieron aliviados.

Kouga por otro lado veía de un lado a otro en busca de su novia, justo cuando creía que la había perdido, que todo aquel tiempo el demonio quizás tan solo lo había engañado para que le sirviera, entre los restos del espejo se comenzó a formar un remolino levantando polvo y trozos de espejo, de forma paulatina se fue dejando ver una silueta humana. En cuando el remolino cesó una chica pelirroja de veintitantos apareció en su lugar.

—Ayame… —susurró Kouga incrédulo acercándose a la muchacha y pronto rodearla entre sus brazos.

Debido a la explosión el resto de los inquilinos despertaron y comenzaron a asomarse, se reunieron todos en el comedor y allí se les explicó de forma breve los hechos, asegurándoles que todo había terminado.

Kagome converso largo rato con Ayame, la chica había estado atrapada en un mundo paralelo por siete años, no pudo haber resultado fácil, ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo mucho que había sufrido. Ayame le contó que muchas veces había presenciado las muertes de los inquilinos, y que incluso intentaba advertir a algunos de que se marcharan, le dijo a Rin que la sombra que vio la primera noche fue ella que intentaba comunicarse de alguna manera.

Kagome realmente sintió pena por ella, y se ofreció a ayudarla con cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar para sobrellevar lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron a llegar los familiares y el equipo funerario para retirar los cuerpos, entre todos habían acordado en declarar que se había tratado de un intruso que había logrado escapar en el bosque. De lo contrario, y al decir la verdad crearían más preguntas que soluciones además que era difícil de creer si no se había presenciado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos sabían lo que en realidad había sucedido y eso bastaba.

Kouga agradeció a todos por haberlo ayudado y haber logrado que su novia regresara, les dijo que se tomarían un tiempo y disfrutarían cada momento. La pareja se despidió muy agradecida.

—Tenías razón, Rin —comentó Kagome.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Kouga no se parece ni un poco a Norman Bates. Es mucho más guapo.

—Pero no debes negar que Norman sigue teniendo su encanto.

—Eso es innegable —ambas mujeres rieron.

Inuyasha carraspeó.

—Te recuerdo que él tiene una novia, por la que hizo un trato con un demonio —recalcó—. Y me parece recordar que tú también tienes un novio que hizo algo parecido.

Kagome sonrió, se acercó a él para tomarlo de un brazo y comenzaron a caminar al auto.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó risueña. Él bufó.

—Claro que no. Si tengo a la chica no tengo de que preocuparme —habló mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se encaminaron hacia la camioneta, a él le apotecia marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Una vez ambos estuvieron en la camioneta y justo antes de arrancar no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—¿Quién demonios es Norman Bates? —Rin rió ante su pregunta.

—Es un asesino serial. Tiene un motel y allí mata a su víctimas, que siempre son mujeres. Kagome tiene los libros en casa, no tendrá problema en prestártelos. Creo que te gustarían. Y claro, debemos ver la película —añadió con emoción.

Ya anteriormente había logrado convencerlo de ver las películas de Freddy Krueger, le emocionaba la idea de ver algo más con él.

—Claro —murmuró un estoico Sesshoumaru y Rin sonrió aún más. Él no se negó.

/*/

—¿Notaste que Sesshoumaru y Rin compartieron habitación? —cuestionó una pensativa Kagome.

—Quizás para estar cerca en caso de que ocurriera algo —respondió Inuyasha como si tal cosa.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—No, pero es lo que dirá Sesshoumaru —se encogió de hombros. Bien sabía que su hermano no admitiría nada.

—Pero tú viste como se preocupó por Rin. Eso no puede significar nada —siguió hablando Kagome.

—Kag, ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo al respecto. Deja las cosas así.

Kagome hizo un mohín que hizo reír a Inuyasha.

—Espero que nuestra hija herede tus muecas —dijo sin ser consiente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —habló con rapidez.

—Dijiste "nuestra hija". ¿Acaso usted, Inuyasha Taisho, sabe algo que yo no? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé que quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos —respondió y se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto para besar a Kagome. Después de eso la hizo descruzar los brazos y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Cuándo regresemos a casa podemos ir a la vieja biblioteca? —preguntó curiosa Kagome.

—¿Quieres seguir revisando los diarios?

—Sí, pero no es por eso que quiero regresar.

—¿Para ir al calabozo? —en la pregunta iba una advertencia.

—Te dije que ese lugar debía purificarse, pero no, tampoco es por eso. Tiene que ver con la biblioteca y contigo —término revelando, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

—¿Conmigo?

—No puedo creer que seas tan inocente, aunque en parte resulta tierno —dijo Kagome como si cambiase de tema.

—¿Qué? —estaba aún más confundido.

Kagome se dio por vencida y se estiro lo más que pudo hasta el asiento del conductor para susurrarle algo a Inuyasha al oído. El auto freno en seco y ella volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, riendo.

—Eres… maldita sea, debemos llegar a casa —murmuró Inuyasha al volver a arrancar el auto.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, le terminó confesando lo que había pensado al verlo rodeado de libros y con aquellos lentes que muy poco usaba. Lo sexy que le parecía y lo mucho que le hubiese gustado disfrutar más de eso.

/*/

Estaban en el bunker preparando la cena y Kagome notó que Rin parecía ausente, había algo diferente en ella desde que regresaron, en un principio pensó que podía ser por el hecho de haber estado atrapada en el mundo del espejo, pero no tuvo esa sensación con Ayame.

Vio como Rin inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al cuello y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia del collar.

—¿Dónde está tu collar? —preguntó, desde que conocía a Rin la había visto llevar ese collar.

Ella le había contado que su abuela se lo dio de niña y siempre le dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo quitase.

El collar particularmente le llamaba la atención porque trasmitía algo y al ir controlando más sus poderes comenzó a pensar que quizás el collar servía como una especie de sello, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

—No lo sé, —respondió dubitativa—. Creo que lo perdí cuando atravesé a ese mundo paralelo, estoy segura de que lo tenía antes, siempre lo verifico al levantarme de la cama.

—Se lo mucho que significaba para ti —le dijo a modo de apoyo. Rin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Es extraño, sé que solo era algo material, pero ahora siento que me falta algo importante, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Tiene sentido. Era lo último que te quedaba como recuerdo de tu abuela, quizás sientas esa separación.

—Si —murmuró sin estar muy convencida.

—Hey, chicas ¿falta mucho? Estamos muriendo de hambre —dijo Inuyasha al entrar en la cocina.

—¿Estamos o solo tú? —preguntó con burla Kagome.

—Como por más de uno así que es válido, ¿no?

Las mujeres rieron y siguieron cocinando.

Sesshoumaru quien había estado de pie en el umbral de la cocina y escuchado la conversación de las mujeres se alejó en silencio. Durante el camino de regreso había notado algo diferente a Rin, ella no había dicho nada al respecto y él no preguntó, ahora tenía la respuesta: el viejo collar que ella siempre llevaba, el mismo que por momentos le resultaba tan familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

/*/

* * *

—Tu espejo no sirvió de nada. El trato era que ella quedara encerrada —una voz profunda se escuchó en la habitación.

—Te equivocas —respondió una niña que sostenía un espejo con ambas manos.

Los espejos realmente no le pertenecían a la niña, ella solo rompía los sellos y los usaba.

Le mostró al dueño de voz profunda algo en el espejo, allí reflejado se veía un collar flotando en agua.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Era de ella. Sin esto, será mucho más accesible a ustedes.

El hombre sonrió y un instante despues desapareció, debia retomar el plan original.

La niña entonces se volvió para vigilar el resto de los espejos, pensando cual seria el proximo para romper el sello.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente linda! Ya estoy de regreso por aquí y con la parte final de este arco. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Quieren saber más?**

 **A pesar de que esto no era parte de lo que tenía pensado logró darme una base para lo que se viene más adelante, así que por eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Aunque este final salió mas corto de lo esperado espero les haya gustado!**

 **Paso a responder los reviews guest, y el resto me tendrán por privado 7u7**

 **Maritza:** Por que debia crear suspenso y tension muajajaja. Ya viste que no soy tan mala. Oh, si, Sessh cuidara muy bien de Rin. Saludos amiga.

 **Guest:** Hell yeah! FOREVER!

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

Recuerden que este fic participa en dos campañas importantes para hacer llegar más fic de nuestro fandom y OTP's! **"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón",** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook **La Flor del Demonio,** y **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"** de la página **Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida,** las cuales les invito a difundir para así lograr nuestro propósito, leer más fics llenos de amor, drama, suspenso y lemon muajajajaja y les invito tambien a ser parte del grupo y pagina antes mencionadas.

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo por aca el proximo año en una nueva temporada!**

 **¡Hasta entonces me ocupare del resto de mis pendientes! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
